The Good Life
by princessm1090
Summary: It's been 5 years since the boys graduated from Red Fountain and lots of things have changed. Riven has become very successful, but after seeing someone he hasn't seen in 5 years again, will he realize what he's missing? MxR!
1. The Perfect Facade

**I wasn't planning on putting this story up until I finished "Paradise Lost" but I am having a bit of writers block on that one so I decided why not put up this one? I promise I will finish both though. **

**This takes place 5 years after the boys graduated. I promise this is good. **

**Enjoy!**

**The Perfect Façade**

_Its the good life, _

_Better than the life I live,_

_  
When I thought that I was gonna go crazy_

_  
Now my grandmama ain't the only girl callin' me baby_

Brandon walked on marble floors through an long hallway. It was formally decorated and looked immaculate. As he walked through an enormous house, he couldn't help but think how weird it was that so much had changed since high school. He arrived then arrived at two huge doors, which were open. He walked in and saw Riven standing at his balcony drinking water. "Hey bro, we're all gonna leave soon," he said and then Riven turned around and walked over to his friend.

"Alright, I guess I'll come downstairs and see everyone," Riven said as he put down the glass of water he was holding. He looked happy.

"Don't bother, we decided to come up," Stella said with a smile as she walked into Riven's bedroom, which was the size of the Red Fountain auditorium, accompanied by Bloom and Sky.

"Well, you guys have perfect timing, I've got a board meeting in Magix later, so I should be going soon, too," Riven said to his friends. He had missed seeing his friends lately, things with his work had gotten complicated, his company was expanding…again and that meant he had a lot less time to go out.

"So, we met someone interesting at breakfast," Bloom said referring the 22 year old supermodel that had spent the night with Riven. She was tall, skinny, and had long black hair. She was, as Stella said, the "it" girl in modeling.

"Really?" Riven said trying not to be embarrassed. Just then someone, a very pretty and skinny someone, walked out of the master bathroom with wet hair and wearing just a bra and panties. She looked up, smiled, grabbed her clothes and walked back into the bathroom. Sky, Brandon and Riven all watched intently as the scantily clad supermodel walked back into the bathroom.

"Damn," Brandon and Sky said in unison as they appreciated the view.

"Hey!" Stella and Bloom yelled then Bloom hit Sky in the back of the head.

"I was just wondering how someone could walk around in…well you saw her," Sky explained to his obviously upset fiancé. Sky loved Bloom, he really did, but he would never get sick of meeting the woman Riven dated, they were always smoking hot and fun to look at. Bloom ignored him and turned to Riven.

"Are you ever going to stop dating supermodels?" Bloom asked as she shook her head in an almost disapproving way. She always had a feeling that Riven wanted more from a relationship then what he was getting now, but he would never admit it.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Riven joked. Riven had always been a bit of a playboy, except when he was dating Musa in high school, and every time someone came to visit him in one of his many homes, it seemed like there was a new supermodel, or actress, or princess, walking around in heels and very little else.

She laughed and they all walked outside of the palatial mansion and to the cars. "Well, we'll see you later man," Brandon said as he, Sky, Bloom and Stella entered their limo. "And don't work so much, have some fun," Brandon finished.

"That's why I have Janessa," Riven said referring to the supermodel in his bedroom. Stella shook her head and laughed before she hugged Riven and entered the limo as well.

"Behave yourselves," Riven said to his friends before the chauffer shut the door. Riven watched the limo leave the driveway as another car pulled up. It was a new Ferrari F430 Spider in a fire engine red. A woman about the age of 19 got out of the car, she had wavy light pink hair and violet eyes, which were covered by oversized Chanel sunglasses. She walked up to Riven and crossed her arms.

"Where is Janessa?" she asked sternly.

"Very demanding today lil sis," he said in a joking manner as he tuned away from Andrea, his little sister and then the two of them walked back into the mansion.

"Look, I don't care that you date the models I use in my fashion shoots, but she is the face of my new line, please have her back to her hotel room by 1 if it's the night before a big fashion show," Andrea said in a pleading tone to her big brother as the two stood in the door way of Riven's mansion.

"It's noon," Riven answered back.

"I meant midnight," she replied back sarcastically, sounding like her brother.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" Riven asked. Andrea had become the biggest, and youngest, fashion designer in the entire universe, thanks to Riven. Before she could answer, Janessa walked down the grand staircase and over to the siblings.

"Okay, you are so late for the photo shoot, and we have a run through before fashion week kicks off tonight, I could kill you," Andrea said to the 22 year old model.

"Sorry, I was…" she stopped realizing that she had just slept with her boss's older brother. "Busy," she finished as Riven let out a small chuckle. When she noticed Andrea was not laughing, she tried to sound professional. "I'll be at the shoot in 20 minutes, promise,"

Andrea nodded and gave Riven a hug before she left. "You have 20 minutes," Andrea said on her way out. Riven then looked at Janessa and she simply walked over to him, gave him a kiss and whispered something in his ear.

"Call me," she said seductively. Riven just smiled and watched her walk out of the house. When she left it was dead calm in the mansion, except for the quiet scurrying of the servants. Riven went back up to his room to get ready for his board meeting in Magix. He got his laptop, his bags were already on the jet, and anything else he needed.

Riven walked up to the mirror and looked at his reflection, he was wearing a black suit and tie. The person he saw looking back at him still surprised him. It had been 5 years since he graduated from Red Fountain, and in that time he had managed to become one of the most powerful men in the magical universe. After he graduated from Red Fountain, he used the little inheritance that he had to buy a weapon technology company. From there, over the past 5 years, this company grew to become the most powerful company in the entire magical universe. A single stock in his company was worth hundreds of thousands. His company had also branched into so many other areas that a person would be hard pressed to find a major company that wasn't bought out by Wakefield Inc. The funny this was, Riven enjoyed being a "business man" even though it was completely out of his character. He got to get his hands on all the newest weaponry and heroic equipment before it ever made its way to royal armies or intelligence units. The noble part of him liked the fact that through his own efforts, illegal weapon control was at an all time high and the only problems plaguing the universe were insane witch and wizards on a power trip – nothing new.

He was the youngest self made multi - billionaire to ever live, he had so much control over the universal economy, no royal family could touch him because of the fear losing his company's business and causing an enormous economic downturn, he could literally buy what ever he wanted, but he wasn't happy. Although, one could never guess considering he seemed to embrace his role as the universe's most eligible bachelor. He had been linked to the universe's most beautiful models, actresses, and even princesses, but those relationships never really lasted past a week. Riven had everything a guy could want: money, power, and women constantly fawning over him.

He took one last look in the mirror before he grabbed his phone and headed out of his room. He walked out of his palatial mansion and walked over to one of his many jets.

"Hello Mr. Wakefield," said a short man with gray hair, wearing a pilot's uniform.

"Hey Alfred, and for the millionth time, it's Riven," He said with a smile as he climbed the steps into his jet.

"Yes, Mr. Wakefield," Alfred began has Riven rolled his eyes. "It should take no more then 3 hours to reach Magix."

"Thanks, I've got one board meeting then we'll be coming back here," Riven said as he sat down on one of the leather seats.

"You aren't going to attend the reunion, sir?" Alfred replied. "I know it isn't my place to pry, but you should attend." Riven raised his eyebrow. "I heard you on the phone with Prince Sky," Alfred explained.

"Well, I haven't decided if I'm going yet," Riven replied as he sat down. Alfred then nodded and walked to the cockpit and got the jet ready for take off.

"I know it isn't my place, but staying in a mansion is no fun if nobody is there to stay with you," Alfred said. Normally, Riven would get offended, but he knew what Alfred was saying was just some advice, and Riven was truly lonely.

"Trust me buddy, I'm not gonna be alone," Riven said in a suggestive tone. Alfred merely nodded and went to the cockpit.

While in the jet, Riven thought about whether or not he should go to the reunion. He sat there and thought about the one person he hadn't seen since he graduated. He had seen everyone he was friends with in high school except Musa. She was the one person he wanted to see the most.

He thought back to a few weeks before his graduation. He and Musa had been tip toeing around a relationship and but when they finally got together at the end of her sophomore year, it was the happiest time in his life. The two were in love and it seemed that nothing could pull them apart, but something did. Riven remembered that night with more clarity than he did the night in which he was named the most financially powerful man alive. The entire group had been invited to the Harmonic Nebula to celebrate Musa's official début into society – it was her princess ball. She was not a big fan of events like that, but she was pretty excited because she would be with her friends and Riven. They danced and had fun the entire night, it was perfect until…

Flashback - -

Riven walked out of the ballroom and was walking toward the bathroom when a woman in the hallway stopped him. She looked as if she were in her late 40's and it was obvious she had a lot of work done. She was Musa's aunt, and the most horrible person Riven had ever met. "Riven is it? We must talk," she said.

Riven didn't want to talk to the snobby bitch, but she was Musa's aunt, he had to be nice. "Okay, is something wrong?" Riven asked as politely as he could.

"Yes, in fact there is. I have been told you and my niece are in a relationship of some sort," she said as she lifted her head as if she were subbing him.

"Yeah, we're dating, have been for almost a year now," Riven said proudly. He was so in love with Musa and he wanted it to be known that he and Musa were a couple.

"Yes, well it's obvious my niece has an odd sense of humor," Musa's aunt replied.

"Excuse me," Riven said a little taken a back.

"Look at her," Musa's aunt said turning Riven's attention to Musa dancing on the ballroom floor with one of her best friends, Nate. "She is a princess, soon to be ruler of the entire Harmonic Nebula, she cannot keep fooling around. You do understand, don't you?" she said turning back to Riven.

"I'm sorry, I don't," Riven said even though he knew what Musa's aunt was telling him.

"She lives in a world completely different from yours, she was raised differently you see. To her, you will be a fling, a humorous anecdote of her foolish youth to tell her friends at a cocktail party when she is my age." She began. "She needs to be with someone, well better suited to accommodate to her needs, let's face it, you have no idea how to act at a ball. You will always feel out of place here, even when you try to convince yourself that you aren't inferior when you know deep inside that you are. You will always attempt to do the Waltz when the Rumba is playing. You will accidentally speak out of term because you don't know any better, eventually she will resent you because you will embarrass her," she finished as she looked Riven dead in the eye. This time it looked like Riven truly understood.

Riven tried to speak, but he was too angry, he didn't want her to get to him, but she did. Riven had always felt inferior to Musa, but he pushed it aside because he was so in love with her, but Musa's aunt was right. Riven would never fit in to the world Musa lived in, he was an orphan and she was a princess. He raised himself and his little sister, while Musa grew up in a palace and was taught proper etiquette, even though she completely disregarded it. He loved her so much, but what if she did grow to resent her? He couldn't bear it if Musa resented him. She would always be out of his league. And, he couldn't get in between Musa and her family, he wouldn't be the reason for any feuds. Riven knew more than anyone how important family was, considering he had lost his when he was very young.

Riven walked back into the ballroom and spent the rest of his night with the love of his life. "Are you okay, baby?" Musa asked as she sat down on his lap and kissed him. He had looked worried and upset and Musa had taken notice.

"Fine, I love you," he said with a smile and kissed her back.

"I love you too!" she smiled and then dragged him onto the dance floor.

A couple days later, Riven broke up with Musa for no apparent reason.

Over the past five years he had done everything he could to be successful, so that he could one day be good enough for her. He had told himself in high school that he would one day be worthy of her, and now he was. He wanted to tell her everything, how he had loved her all throughout high school, and how much he wished he could have been with her. He could be with her now. Of coarse there was always the very big possibility that she didn't want the same relationship he wanted, but he realized that it would be worth the risk, he had to tell her how he felt.

What hurt him the most was that he actually had a chance to be with her in high school. He wanted Musa back, he never wanted to let her go. He would always try to push the feelings that he had for her back and pretend to be okay, but it was becoming hard. This wasn't the life he envisioned.

But, why should he complain? This was the good life, wasn't it?

**Well…what do you think? Yes, it's just the beginning and it will get more interesting. Next chapter is about our favorite musical princess. I promise I will try to keep updates in close range of each other. **

**Will Riven go the reunion? Tell me what you think!**

**Review Please!**


	2. It's Good Enough

**Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who read that story so far. I'm am really trying to keep these updates quick so please tell me what you think so I can change the story accordingly. **

**Note: The lyrics from the beginning of the last chapter are from Kanye West's song "The Good Life" – this was the inspiration for my story. You will see lyrics from that song littered throughout the story if you look closely. **

**Here you go – Chapter 2!

* * *

**

**It's Good Enough**

_There's always that one person that will always have your heart_

_You'll never see it coming _

_cause you're blinded from the start_

**Later that day in the Harmonic Nebula…**

Musa gazed out at a beautiful garden. There was a grand fountain in the center with rose bushes surrounding it. She looked at the green grass and the trees. This life was perfect, or it was supposed to be. She was a princess who was going to have her coronation as queen of the Harmonic Nebula soon. She stood at her window from her room looking out at her garden, then looking over to her kingdom. She should have been the happiest person alive, or at least somewhat content, but she didn't know what she was feeling. It was emptiness, she had been feeling this way since…a time she didn't want to think about. She let out a heavy sigh and walked to her vanity.

Musa sat at her vanity mirror fixing her hair before she went to see Daniel. She stopped and looked at the reflection staring back at her. She looked beautiful, the image of the perfect princess, her hair was down and she was wearing a floral dress. She had a pearl necklace and matching pearl earrings. She then looked down at her hand, particularly at the diamond ring that Daniel had put on her finger a couple nights before. It didn't seem to match her outfit, but it wasn't like she could take it off. She took a breath and smiled. She didn't know what she felt. Stella seemed so excited when she got engaged and so did Bloom; Flora was practically bouncing off the wall. Why wasn't she so excited? She was shocked when Daniel proposed, but there were no tears of joy; no lose of words… nothing. She figured it was just because she was less excited because she was on some level expecting it. He was the prince of the neighboring planet, and their two kingdoms have been allies since…well forever. This alliance would make things more concrete and official. It was her duty to do what was best for her planet and this alliance would make things perfect. Besides, she loved Daniel, or she knew she had to, that was good enough.

"Musa?" asked a man as he opened the doors to her room and entered. He was casually dressed, but still looked formal. He had dark green eyes and dark brown hair.

Musa turned around from her seat at the vanity and saw Daniel looking at her. She smiled and stood up. She walked to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey, I thought we were having lunch in an hour." She said. Her life with Daniel was very planned, she was not used to any surprise visits.

"Yeah, I know, but I missed my fiancé," he said with a smile as he lowered his head in an attempt to kiss her. She ducked out of the way and walked over to her bed. She picked up her purse and walked towards the door. "So, since you're early, why don't we just go to lunch early, I am pretty hungry." She said with a smile. She didn't know why she ducked out of the way from Daniel's kiss. She used to perfectly comfortable with kissing him, but ever since she found out about the reunion, she could only think about one thing, or rather, one person.

"Or…we could do something else," Daniel said as he walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He then looked over to the bed and gave her a sly smile. The two had never actually had sex before, but Daniel was definitely looking forward to when Musa finally gave in.

"You know that I'm not ready for us to…" Musa trailed off. She said as she looked away from Daniel. He probably thought that she was hesitant because she had never done it before, but she had. But, there was no need for her fiancé to know that she was too uncomfortable to do it with him when she had done it with someone else… a lot. That led Musa to think about the reunion once again and a person she was both hoping to see and hoping not to see. It was tomorrow and the girls had begged her to come, and she decided that she should go. Daniel was very anxious to tell everyone that they were engaged, but she knew the girls would kill her if they weren't the first to know. Musa was also hesitant to announce her engagement for another reason, she felt so uneasy about it. She thought she was in love with Daniel, she was happy with him, or at least she thought she was. After she found out about the reunion all she could think about was her past, particularly Riven.

When he broke up with her he left her completely heartbroken. She was in her room for days and she was depressed for weeks. She hated him for doing that to her, but she was still hoping that she would see him there. She knew that she used to love him, and she wasn't sure if those feelings had gone away over time. If they had, would she be so anxious? He was such a big part of her life before and when she thought back, while she was with him she knew she was happy, but now she was not so sure.

"Musa…are you alright?" Daniel asked. He noticed that she seemed to be day-dreaming. He looked at her and then she lifted her face and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, I have a question." Musa asked as she looked up at Dan. "Do you want to come the reunion with me? It's in a couple days and it might be fun…" Musa said. She and Daniel had been spending a lot of time together lately and she really didn't want to go with him. But, she still felt some need to be around him, he had been the one to pick her up when she fell apart after her break-up with Riven. Plus, she wasn't sure if she should show up alone or not, she was very used to being the third wheel when all the other girls were with their significant others.

"Sure, but isn't your reunion next year?" Daniel asked knowing that Musa had graduated from Alfea four years ago.

"Yeah, but since me and the girls were so helpful during our time at Alfea, we were invited. Plus, guys from Red Fountain that graduated that year will also be there, so you will see Sky and everyone." Musa said as she went into her closet and got a suitcase out.

"Definitely, it will be fun…" Daniel said as he thought about whom else might show up at the reunion. Riven was one of the best students at Red Fountain after all. Not that he was worried, or that he cared. He and Musa would be married soon enough and he would be king of both Crescendo and the Harmonic Nebula, after that he really didn't care what happened, as long as he got a hold of the power he could have once he was married to her.

Musa packed her bags and got ready to go to Magix. The reunion was in a couple days and the two would stay in Magix until the reunion. After Daniel left the room to get some things for their little getaway, Musa called Stella.

"Hey Stel, when are you arriving in Magix?" Musa asked when Stella picked up.

"Umm, Brandon and I got here just this afternoon," Stella said. "Why?"

"Well, I'm coming to the reunion and Dan and I will be arriving in Magix probably by 7ish," Musa stated. She didn't want to tell Stella about her engagement over the phone, she would tell the girls at the same time at the reunion.

"Oh…you're bringing Daniel." Stella commented, Brandon had been trying to convince Riven to go to the reunion just that morning. She was sure Musa wouldn't show, so she didn't worry. But now, she was not only coming but she was bringing Daniel along. Riven still wasn't a definite on the reunion anyway, so Stella brushed off the slight worry. She totally forgot that Riven had mentioned that he would be in Magix tonight for a meeting.

"Yeah…is anything wrong," Musa asked when she heard the inflection in Stella's voice.

"No, but tonight I am going to a fashion show, so when you get here call me we can go together. I'm sure Brandon will be happy, he agreed to come with me after much persuasion." Stella informed Musa with a suggestive voice.

"Haha…but a fashion show Stella?" Musa said. She wasn't particularly fond of fashion shows, sure she liked looking nice, but fashion shows?

"Come on Musa! Fashion week kicks off tonight and there are the hottest designers at this show. It's the biggest fashion event of the year!" Stella exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll come to the fashion show, god you make it seem like life and death," Musa said to the now riled up Solarian Princess. "Okay, I need to go now, but call me when you get here, I'll come by your hotel and we can go together."

"Okay, I'll give you a call when I get there," Musa said and then hung up the phone.

"So, your going to a fashion show?" a voice said from behind.

Musa turned around and saw Daniel standing in the doorway. "Yeah, tonight. So the second we get to Magix, I have to go with Stella, the show starts at like 7:30" Musa said.

"Okay, you are just making plans as you got along aren't you?" Daniel said in a jesting tone. Everything in his and Musa's life was pretty planned out and he liked it that way. He liked having a plan so when he finished everything he needed to get done, he could plot, or plan, what his next move would be.

"Yeah, that's not a problem is it?" Musa asked. She didn't care if it was a problem or not, she wanted to see her girls and she was not going to be submissive about this, even though over the past 5 years, she had become more and more passive about the things that went on in her life. Which, in retrospect, was very unlike her, she never let anyone tell her what to do, but it seemed like now she didn't really care.

"No of coarse not darling," he said as he came and grabbed one of her bags then promptly handed it off to a servant. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a light kiss on the lips. When he tried to deepen the kiss, Musa pulled away, but then realized how distant she had been acting lately, _he loves me_ she thought and felt guilty. She reluctantly responded to him until she realized they were going to be late if they didn't leave now.

Musa got onto the jet with Daniel. She looked over the Daniel, he was on his laptop, she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Baby, later I'm busy," he said. Musa just shrugged and walked back to her seat. It was ironic, when she made an attempt to be affectionate with him; he always had something else to do. But, when he made the first move, she always felt a bit uncomfortable. She looked out the window at her castle. The castle looked perfect and so did the gardens and the tennis courts, and the pools, and everything else that centered around her royal life. She let out a sigh and accepted it. Her aunt had always told her to act like the princess she was. Musa was finally listening to her.

* * *

**A bit later in Magix - - **

"Okay, that sounds fine, yeah…okay bye," Riven said as he got into his limo. "Palace hotel," Riven said to his driver as he hung up his cell phone. He sat in his limo and tilted his head back onto the leather seat. The board meeting was less than exciting, and he was looking forward to unwinding a bit. Just then Riven got another call.

"Hello," Riven said.

"Hey big brother!" Andrea said excitedly on the other end of the line.

'Hey kid, what's up?" Riven said with a laugh, it was funny how much his sister was exactly like him and completely opposite from him.

"I didn't know you were coming to Magix!" she responded.

"Yeah, I had a board meeting, anything you need?" he asked.

"Well, since you're already in Magix, come by Fashion week! I'm the finale designer! Please come this is huge for me," Riven's little sister begged from the other end of the phone. Having the finale spot on the first night of Fashion week was one of the biggest honors in the fashion industry. Andrea had been the finale designer for two years and she was going to make the record this year, no other designer had ever been the finale presenter three years in a row. Riven had always been there for her before and she was expecting no less this time.

"When you put it that way, I guess I can't say no," Riven said. It was better than going back to an empty hotel room, on the plus side Janessa would be there. He didn't like her that much, but she was definitely fun.

"Exactly you can't say no, it starts at 7pm tonight," Andrea replied excitedly. "Oh and Jay is coming so you will have someone to talk to."

"Alright, send the address to my blackberry, I'll see you there," Riven said to his sister.

"Okay, I will. Bye!" Andrea said and then hung up.

Riven hung up phone and let out a sigh. He was looking forward to relaxing, but seeing his sister conquer the fashion industry wasn't too boring. It was especially funny since she had beaten designers that had been at it for decades. The two Wakefield's were talented to say the least. Riven entered his pent house suite knowing he only had about an hour to shower and get to fashion week. He entered the suite and walked through it, hearing his own footsteps as he went. The echo served as a reminder about how empty his life was. There was nobody he could bring along on his trips, nobody to go home to. He brushed the thought away, he knew if he kept thinking about it a certain princess would come to mind and the feelings he had worked so hard to bury would resurface.

Riven took a quick shower and got dressed. He then got back into this limo and went off to see the fashion show.

* * *

**So it looks like Musa and Riven will both be going to the same fashion show. Will they see each other? Oh no…**

**The lyrics are from "My Boo" by Usher and Alicia Keys. The more I write this fanfic the more songs I find that go along with the plot. **

**Please Review! thanks**


	3. High Fashion

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The drama will start to begin soon now that we have established that they are both living less than happy lives. But what's gonna happen at the biggest fashion event of the year? I guess we'll have to find out! **

**Chapter 3!

* * *

**

**High Fashion**

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

"MUSA!" Stella squealed as she hugged the musical princess. Stella had come to Musa's hotel to pick her up and the two were on their way to the fashion show. The girls hadn't seen Musa in months. This was probably because Daniel used every tool at his disposal to keep them apart. He knew that the girls didn't like him as much as they like Riven. Stella was especially not too fond of Daniel.

"Hey Stel! I missed you." Musa replied as the two pulled apart.

"Oh hello Stella," Daniel said as politely as he could. He and Stella had never seen eye to eye. Stella believed that Daniel didn't have the purest of intentions for Musa and Daniel didn't like that Stella could try to convince Musa out of their relationship.

"Daniel, you're here… I totally forgot." Stella trailed off with a not so enthusiastic smile. Musa never paid much attention to the two. She figured it was just a bit of disagreement; Stella was never too fond of Riven when he and Musa were dating either.

"Okay, why don't we get going?" Musa said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the hotel room before Stella and Daniel could snipe at each other. She practically pushed Stella out the door. She gave her a look and continued to the limo.

"Why do you and Daniel have to be so against each other?' She asked when they sat in the limo. She wanted to tell Stella she was engaged before she noticed the ring because Stella would then think she was trying to hide something.

"No reason," she began with a mischievous smile. "And when were you planning on telling me you were…ENGAGED!!" Stella screamed happily.

"I was going to tell you, I swear," Musa said hoping Stella wasn't angry that she didn't tell her earlier.

"Oh sweetie I'm not angry. I am so happy for you!" Stella said.

"Yay!" Musa said trying to sound as excited as she was. She didn't know why this was happening. She was getting married, why wasn't she squealing as loud as Stella? Stella took note of the princess's less than eager behavior.

"Musa, you want this right?" Stella asked. Stella and the rest of the girls had still held onto the hope that Musa and Riven would eventually get back together, they saw how happy the two were together and they were sure if they could just get them back together, then the two would be as happy as they were back then. But, with Riven's busy schedule and Musa embracing the royal life it would have been impossible to get them together. And after Musa and Daniel got together, they all agreed it wouldn't be right to scheme behind Daniel's back. They had also kept Musa's relationship with Daniel quiet, they didn't know if Riven would even care, but there was no need to upset him.

"Yes, of coarse I do," Musa said as the limo pulled up to the red carpet. "Who wouldn't this," she finished trying to keep her smile. She was happy about this; the reaction from her friends would be as great at Stella's. They would be so happy for her and her family was already excited. Therefore, she was happy. The two got out of the limo and posed for a few pictures before entering the show.

* * *

Riven arrived a few minutes after Musa looking sexy, as usual. He knew it would be stupid to arrive alone, so he had invited Whitney Darling. She was a very successful actress and the two caused a bit of a stir when they arrived together. The paparazzi went crazy and it was heard from inside. The second Musa heard Riven's name she turned around and saw him and Whitney walking into the show together. While the girls had kept Musa's relationship with Daniel a secret from Riven, they didn't do the same for Musa. She had seen all the pictures of Riven out with many different women. She knew she felt jealously when she saw those pictures, but seeing him in person, for the first time since they broke up, was hard. Seeing him with one of the most famous actresses in the industry, didn't make it any easier. 

Musa turned her head back quickly so that Stella didn't notice that Musa was staring at Riven. The first thing she thought of was how good he looked. He was formally dressed, but he still looked ruggedly handsome. As she and Stella waited for the show to start, Musa followed Riven with the corner of her eye. She looked over to him a couple of times, he had very good seats to the show. That was Musa remembered, Riven's sister was a designer. She felt so stupid, why did she agree to going? She really didn't need all these feelings to start coming back up a couple days after her engagement.

When the show began Musa had to watch the show or Stella would surely get angry if she didn't pay attention. Musa did however; keep checking on Riven and the woman he brought to the show. She knew she was getting very jealous, but seeing him again brought back so many feelings, she couldn't help it. "Oh here comes the finale designer's line, I wonder who the designer is this year," Stella said to Musa, not moving her eyes from the runway.

"Oh, cool." Musa said trying to make it sound as if she were actually thinking about the clothes that were being presented in front of her. When the last line came out Musa actually looked at the clothes. She really liked the style, it was couture, but still really cute. She looked at the different pieces until the last model came out. She was wearing the most beautiful dress Musa had ever seen. Musa was never one to fawn over clothes, but she really liked this dress. It was a rose red dress that was knee length and it was strapless.

"Oh, that's a really pretty dress," Musa said to Stella.

"Yeah, but they always look better on models," Stella said. "Especially this model, Janessa Williams is like the 'it' girl in modeling, but the dress would look awesome on you, we should meet the designer after the show." Stella said, she still didn't know who the finale designer was and she definitely wasn't aware that Riven was also at the show.

"Yeah, she is really pretty, and I really do love that dress." Musa said in agreement with Stella. Then the designer came out as the models did their finale walk. Musa looked at her in complete shock, and Stella was a bit surprised too. "Oh my god," Musa had met Andrea a couple times before, but she had no idea that she would see her here. Now it made sense why Riven was here. Musa was confused about that earlier.

Stella looked over to Musa to see what type of reaction she had. Musa looked at her and smiled. "Let's go meet the designers, and get me that dress!" Musa said happily when she saw Riven heading backstage. Stella looked confused but she went along with it. _She's over Riven, she's getting married. It's not at all weird that she's totally okay with this_. Stella thought to herself. Before the two got backstage Stella gave the room a quick scan, she wanted to see if Riven was in the room, he wasn't. So Stella figured it was okay to go meet the designers, it's not like there would be an uncomfortable meeting of ex lovers.

* * *

"Great job, kiddo" Riven said as he gave his little sister a hug. Riven handed his sister a bouquet of flowers and she smiled and hugged him again. Riven and Andrea were incredibly close, Riven practically raised her and thanks to his support, both brotherly and financially, she had become a huge success. 

"Thanks so much, I'm glad you came," Andrea said as she pulled away from Riven.

"The clothes looked great," Riven said attempting to sound like he knew something about fashion. Andrea just laughed after the comment

"So where's Whitney?" she asked with a sly smile. She had seen the two sitting together when she came out after her line was presented.

"She had to leave," Riven said holding back a smile.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll find some company," she said as she walked away to talk to some other designers, leaving Riven standing there talking to Jay. Andrea walked over to Janessa to talk to her about the show when she saw a very familiar face walk back stage.

* * *

When the two got backstage, it was a literal whose who of big shots in the fashion industry. Stella and Musa began talking to one of the designers and one of the models he used for the show. Stella commented on the use of color and that was when Musa began to look around to see if she could spot Riven. Just then, she saw that "it" girl Stella was talking about walking towards her. 

"Princess Musa, right?" Janessa said as she stuck out her hand for Musa to shake it.

"Uhh, yeah but call me Musa," Musa said. She didn't even know who this girl was.

"I'm Janessa, I know this is random, but I love your music," she said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh, haha." Musa laughed. "I really liked the dress you wore for your last walk." Musa said to the supermodel.

"Oh yea, it was cute wasn't it?" Janessa asked. "Hey you wanna meet the designer, you could buy the dress…" she tempted Musa.

"Umm sure," Musa said. She knew she was going to meet Andrea, but she wanted to see her again, maybe it would help her work up the nerve to talk to Riven again. Janessa walked Musa over to Andrea when Stella noticed Musa was no longer by her side. She quickly went to Musa's side when she noticed that Musa and Janessa were walking to Andrea. Stella first took a moment to revel in the irony. Riven's ex-girlfriend was walking with Riven's current girlfriend (if you could call her that) to go talk to Riven's sister.

"Andrea, this is Musa," Janessa said, she then looked over to Stella and looked a bit confused. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name,"

"Hi Stella, and hey Musa," Andrea said a bit uncomfortably.

"Wait, you know each other?" Janessa asked confused.

"From a long time ago," Andrea said and gave Janessa a look to leave the three alone. Janessa simply nodded and walked away taking the hint.

"How are Musa?" Andrea asked politely. She knew better than to broach the subject of Riven. She didn't want to make the situation any more awkward, if that was at all possible.

"Good, I was admiring your dress that Janessa wore at the end of the show," Musa stated. She also didn't want to mention Riven, probably because she had such mixed feelings for him. She didn't want to say anything stupid that could get back to Riven, or jeopardize what she had with Daniel. Stella stood there acting as a buffer. She was pretty much staying quiet and if something too uncomfortable came up, she could say something to bring the conversation back to being light and airy.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful dress," Stella agreed hoping to keep the conversation on fashion.

Andrea realized that she was going to be late for the after party that was being thrown for her. She didn't want to be rude and leave, but she really did need to go, and it wasn't like she was very comfortable talking to the person she was sure her brother was still in love with. "Thank you so much, what's your address, I'll have the dress sent to you," she said politely. Andrea figured if she sent Musa a gift then it would be like a peace offering that said there should be no awkwardness between them.

"Oh no Andrea I couldn't –" Musa said before being cut off by Andrea.

"No I insist and if you don't tell me, I'll find out and send it to you," Andrea insisted. Musa smiled and noted how much she was like Riven. She wrote down her address and gave it Andrea.

"I hate to do this, but I really need to run," Andrea said as she looked at the time.

"Oh sorry for keeping you," Stella said politely.

"Don't worry about it," Andrea said as she waved and left the room.

"We should get going too, I'm getting bored," Stella said to Musa's surprise. Stella had seen Janessa walk over to Riven and now she was all over him and Stella wanted to get Musa out of there as soon as possible. This was Stella's niche, why didn't she want to stay? Musa didn't verbalize these suspicions because she was ready to leave as well. She hadn't seen Riven and she really didn't want to see him. Seeing his sister was weird enough, seeing Riven would be incredibly uncomfortable. She followed Stella as they walked out. When Musa got out to the limo she realized she was missing something.

"Crap! I left my purse, I'll be right back," Musa said as she opened the door.

"No Musa," Stella said as she grabbed Musa's hand. "I'll get it," she said nervously.

Musa looked at her for a second then walked back into the building. Stella looked at Musa walk back in and hoped for the best. If she chased after her, Musa would now something was up.

* * *

When Musa got back inside she looked around and saw the vanity where she put her purse. Relieved, she walked over and grabbed it. When she looked up, she saw him. Riven. He was standing there, kissing Janessa. She was wrapped in his arms and when they pulled apart Riven pulled her closer and kissed her again. Then, Janessa pulled him close and whispered something in his ear. He smirked and kissed her again. Musa had enough; she quickly turned around and walked out of there as quickly as she could. She didn't know why this affected her the way it did, but it was killing her. When she got into the limo, she pretended everything was fine. 

Riven thought that he had seen someone that looked like Musa quickly running out of the room. He pulled away from Janessa and looked up to see a glimpse of blue hair and a green dress quickly running from the room. He, without thinking, went to the entrance where he had seen the girl leave. He swore he saw Musa walking out, but a fashion show was not exactly her scene, but a lot had changed in 5 years. He let out a heavy sigh and walked back inside. Musa was now always on his mind, he needed to see her.

Musa looked out the window as the limo made it's way through Magix. She was completely silent for the entire ride. Stella decided that this was a "don't ask, don't tell" situation. Musa tried to forget how much it hurt to see him with someone else, but she couldn't. She wanted his arms wrapped around her, but things were very different now. She and Riven had ended things 5 years ago and it was pretty obvious that he was happy with that decision.

* * *

**- The song is "Collide" by Howie Day (such a cute song!)**

**Poor Musa! She thinks Riven is with the perfect model. But when will Riven find out about Musa's fiancé? And how exactly will he react? Oh the drama will be epic! **

**Sorry Musa, looks like Riven has moved on to every guy's fantasy…**

**Please Review! Thanks**

**xoxo**

**- princessm**


	4. L is for the way you look at me

**Note: If you haven't noticed, I am reusing some of the characters i created for "Paradise Lost" Daniel is Musa's ex in the fanfic and Nate is briefly mentioned in the 1****st**** chapter and he is one of Musa's best friends from home. I own them, but not the Winx Club. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love that you guys enjoy the story - - **

**Okay so the moment you've all been waiting for… the reunion. Riven meets Daniel, how will this go over?**

**Chapter 4! (a Christmas present for all those who celebrate it and a normal present for those who don't)

* * *

**

"**L" is for the Way You Look at Me**

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

Musa woke up the next morning and tried to forget the events of last night. She knew Riven was in Magix, maybe he would be going to the reunion. _What if he shows up with…her. _She thought to herself jealously. She got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen in her hotel suite. There, she saw Daniel drinking coffee. He looked up and smiled. He was reading the paper and she simply smiled as she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down.

"How was the fashion show, darling?" Daniel said not averting his attention from the paper in the slightest way.

"Fun, but I'm glad it's over," she said as she got up and walked back into her room. Daniel looked at her and shrugged, he didn't know why she was upset and quite frankly, he didn't care. Musa got to her room and began getting ready, she was going to see the girls later that day and then they were all going to go to the reunion. Musa was beginning to regret coming to Magix, but she still wanted to see her girls. Plus, she had to tell them that she was engaged. This thought made Musa look at her engagement ring, it was a tradition oval cut diamond with smaller _pink_ diamonds all around. She didn't know what compelled Daniel to get her a ring with pink on it, but he did. Riven was happy with his life, and she couldn't let some feelings, that she was sure would pass, get in the way of her own happiness. She finished getting ready and went to meet the girls, she was going to come back to the hotel and then go to the reunion with Daniel by her side, there was no way she was going alone.

After lunch, the girls decided to go shopping even after Layla complained. The girls walked up and down the streets of Magix like they had when they were in high school. Musa didn't realize how many things here reminded her of Riven, she had made it a point not to come to Magix as much after she and Riven split and now she was remembering why. This place was full of amazing memories and even though Musa had worked had not to replay them in her head, she never wanted to forget them because now they were all she had left. "Wow, I'm so happy for you Musa!" Flora said happily. She was the only one of the Winx girls that was actually married and now she was 6 months pregnant. She and Helia tied the knot a year ago and Musa was the only one of her friends that was not able to attend. Daniel had something he needed her for and she couldn't get out of it. Flora had forgiven her for that, but she still wondered if Musa was truly happy with him.

"Thanks, I'm pretty excited!" Musa lied. All she had been thinking about was Riven and Janessa. Were they together? Were they serious about each other? She couldn't bare the though of someone else with Riven, but at the same time, she had someone in her life and he should be happy as well. _Why can't he be happy with me? _Musa thought.

The rest of the day went along slowly until it was time to go to the reunion. Musa had been getting ready when Daniel walked in. He looked at her and smiled, he would definitely enjoy being married to her, well the _wedding night anyway. _He thought with a sly smile. He then walked up behind Musa and wrapped his arms around her. She said nothing, she just smiled and walked away from him. She grabbed her purse and without a word. When the two arrived at the reunion, Musa went over to her friends and talked to everyone, she was very anxious to see if Riven would come.

* * *

Riven got out of the limo and looked at Alfea, he hadn't been there since he had broken up with Musa. He took a deep breath and got ready to go back into the limo and leave, but he would never forgive himself for missing what may be the only chance for him to be with Musa. He had been thinking about her constantly and he had tried to keep her out of his head for a long time, but there was no fighting it, he would always love her no matter what. 

He walked up to the front gate and looked around. Riven saw Flora and decided to say hello. He walked up to her and smiled. "So how's my godson?" he said with a smile as he gave her a hug.

"He's fine," Flora said as she put her hand on her belly. "and I'm also great thanks for asking," she finished.

"That was my next question," he said

"I'm sure it was," Flora said. "I'm glad you came, Helia is around here somewhere," Flora said as she looked around the quad. Riven also gave a scan of the entire quad when he saw her; she was wearing a strapless rose red dress that was knee length. She stopped him dead in his tracks, Riven didn't think that she would have such an effect on him, but she did.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later," Riven said interrupting Flora. When she noticed it was Musa Riven was looking at she smiled and walked away both happy and nervous. She knew that there were still feelings there and Riven was sure to find out about Daniel, she wanted to warn him but it appeared to be too late.

He was completely entranced by her. Riven was so focused on Musa that he didn't notice that she was standing next to Daniel, who was talking to someone he knew that went to Red Fountain. Daniel had never really gotten along too well with the men in the lives of the Winx Club. When Musa looked up when she noticed Riven had come in. He looked absolutely sexy. He, like all the other guys, was wearing a tuxedo and he looked great in it. When their eyes met, Musa's heart was going a mile a minute. She instinctively walked over to him, leaving Daniel's side, not that he noticed. When she and Riven were finally face to face, she smiled unsure of what to say.

Riven looked at her and his first instinct was to take her in his arms and kiss her, hold her, be with her. Riven knew that he couldn't kiss someone out of the blue after five years of absolutely no contact. He smiled a genuine smile of happiness, not the fake ones he would put on when people asked if he was okay or if he was happy. He did however pull her into his arms and gave her a warm hug. Musa was a little surprised at this, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. He buried his face in her hair that had grown longer, but it was just as soft as he remembered. He never wanted to part from her; he wanted to hold her forever. "I missed you," Riven admitted to the fairy he loved. Musa smiled and held him tightly; she loved being wrapped in his arms. She then remembered that they were in front of everyone and she pulled away.

"I missed you too," she giggled when she was facing him once again.

"Nice dress," Riven said to Musa. Riven had noticed the dress at the fashion show from the night before. _It was Musa that I saw last night_. He thought to himself, completely forgetting that she may have seen him with Janessa.

"Yeah, it was a gift from your sister. I went to the fashion show last night," she said as she looked down at the ground because she remembered what made her run out of the building in panicked and saddened state.

"Really? I thought I saw you, but then you left," Riven said with a smile. He loved talking to her; just being around her was amazing.

"Yeah, I had to leave because Stella wanted to go, they are all around her somewhere if you haven't seen everyone," Musa said in reference to the winx club and the guys.

"I just saw everyone a couple days ago…" Riven said in response. Musa felt a little bad when he said that. She knew he had kept in contact with everyone except her. Was their relationship that bad and was he that unhappy, he didn't even want to see her until now? She had wanted to see him for awhile, but she kept that a secret. It would only serve to complicate things if she shared those feelings.

"Oh, okay." Musa said curtly, and then she changed the subject to try to hide the emotion in her voice. "So, how's it feel to be the most powerful man alive?" she said with a cute smile.

"I wouldn't say most powerful…" Riven said modestly.

"I think you're the only one who thinks that, and since when are you so modest?" Musa said flirtatiously as she gave him a loving push.

"Things change," Riven said. He couldn't stop smiling, seeing her again made him feel unbelievably happy. It was if every worry or concern he had melted away, he was happy.

"I guess so," Musa said with a smile. "So how is everything?"

Riven was going to answer when he saw someone walking him from behind Musa. It didn't take long for Riven to recognize who it was. Daniel Cunningham. Riven had always hated him, he was Musa's ex boyfriend who used every tool in his power to try to separate the two, even though it never worked. Riven thought about it for a second, Daniel never went to Red Fountain meaning he had to be here with someone. That's when Riven put it together, although he didn't want to accept it. Daniel had seen Musa and Riven talking and he was not going to let her fall for Riven again. He and Musa were getting married and he was going to make it a point to tell Riven in the meanest way possible.

"Hey baby," Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around Musa's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then looked up at Riven and gave him an evil grin. Musa's heart dropped when she felt Daniel put his arms around her, she didn't want Riven to find out about this, ever. She looked at Riven who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Riven couldn't manage to say anything. _How could she be with him?_ Riven thought.

"Umm…yeah Riven you remember Daniel, my…" Musa couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't want to hurt Riven, but it looked like it was too late, he stood there in shock and Musa couldn't do anything to stop what was sure to crush the both of them.

"Fiancé," Daniel finished as he politely put his arm out awaiting Riven to do the cordial thing and shake his hand. Riven shook his hand and managed to gain enough composure to respond to what had just hit him.

"Congratulatiosn," Riven said as he looked away from Daniel and back as Musa who looked very anxious. He had never felt this type of pain before, he was devastated after his break-up with Musa, but this was too much. He loved her and she was going to marry someone else. "I hope you two are very happy together," he said trying to sound genuine, but he could barely catch his breath. He had let his guard down for 10 minutes and he got hurt, more than he could possibly imagine.

"We'd love to stay and talk, but I need to go say 'hi' to some people, come on baby," Daniel said with a fake smile to Riven and then he turned to Musa and gave her a hard look. She knew he was upset that she was with Riven, but she didn't care. _It's not like anything happened._ She thought to herself. Musa simply nodded and began to walk away; there was no need to cause a scene. Daniel gave Riven one last dirty look and turned around as well.

Riven stopped Daniel when he firmly grabbed his arm. Daniel turned around and gave him an angry look. "Don't let this tux fool you, if you ever hurt her, I will find you and kill you," Riven said in a dead serious tone. If Musa didn't want to be with him, then he would have to accept it, although he probably never would. Riven loved her so much that all that mattered was her happiness.

"Trust me Riven, the tux isn't fooling anyone and you're the last person I'm afraid of," Daniel said with a look of venom. His face then turned from venomous to a smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Musa, **my** fiancé." Daniel then walked away, thinking that he had won. Riven had a lot of power and Daniel knew that, Riven could easily wreck havoc on his planet's economy, but he also knew that Riven would never do it. Daniel would soon be married to Musa and he knew very well that Riven wouldn't dare hurt her. Riven may have been holding all the cards, but Daniel had Musa and that trumped everything.

Before Daniel could get very far Riven spoke up. "Don't test me, because I'm not joking when I say it," Riven said with his signature smirk forming. He was good at covering up hurt, and now he had become an expert at it. He walked back up toward Daniel and made sure that Daniel knew that he was serious. "You hurt her, and you'll see how serious I am," Riven said with the smirk turning into the look of death, one he usually gave to a board room before he took over a company. Daniel knew when to back down, and he knew pushing Riven any further could end very badly for him. Daniel just turned around and walked away.

* * *

Riven was left to stand there, alone. He was in love with Musa and he stood there looking at her with another man. He turned away and walked back through the Alfea gates, he couldn't be there anymore. His heart was clenching and he felt like his entire world was falling apart. He was at his limo when he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. It was Helia, he had seen the entire seen play out and he knew that Riven couldn't take all of this at once and if he didn't stop him, than there was a good chance Riven would never be the same. 

"Riven, stop." Helia said hoping Riven would listen to him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" Riven said with anger. Helia and Riven had always been best friends and Helia was the one person who Riven had actually confined in. Helia knew about Riven's feelings for Musa, he knew that Riven had never stopped loving Musa and that this was probably killing him. "She's engaged!" he almost yelled. Helia saw the pain in Riven's face, there was no doubt about how much this was hurting him. Riven couldn't keep his emotions under control, he had tried so hard to bury his feelings for Musa, but when he decided to come to the reunion there was hope that they two could rekindle their love. It was not going to happen.

"Look, bro, we found out today. I'm sorry." Helia said trying to calm him down.

"And how long have you known that they were together?" Riven asked. When Helia didn't answer Riven simply made his way back to the limo. He needed to get away, he wanted to stop feeling the pain, it was becoming to overwhelming.

"We didn't want you to be upset," Helia said as Riven continued to walk away. Helia knew there wasn't much that he or any of Riven's friends could do. Riven got into his limo and told the driver to take him back to the hotel. He would leave Magix the next morning and never return.

* * *

**Song is 'Love' by Nat King Cole**

**Riven found out! And he isn't taking it too well…poor guy. **

**Please Review! Thanks and Happy Holidays!**

**xoxo**

**-princessm**


	5. Incomplete

**We left off with a very upset Riven and a very awkward situation for the rest of the Winx Club. This is what happened after Riven left the reunion? Find out now…**

**Chapter 5!

* * *

**

**Incomplete**

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Riven reached his suite and he got inside and sat on the couch still in shock. He was trembling and he was still not able to breathe normally. It felt as if someone was slowly crushing his heart and he was slowly dieing. He sat at the couch and looked out the window at the magnificent view. He owned half of Magix and from his window he could see everything. Riven finished his second glass of brandy and he made his way to refill his glass. He wanted some way to stop feeling hurt and pain and this was the only way he could think of. He sank back into the couch and tried to forget what had happened but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Musa was the love of his life and he would never be with her. He began coming to the realization that he would always be alone, he would never have a family, he would always be the single bachelor. He took deep breath and tried once again to control his breathing, although it was in vain. He thought back to when he and Musa were together in high school, it was the happiest time of his life. He had made the biggest mistake in his life when he broke up with her, none of the money or power was worth it. Riven ended things because he knew he could never fit into her world and he had worked his ass off since then to try to be good enough. Now he finally was. He had the most powerful company in the universe, but Musa was gone and he would never have a chance with her again. Riven buried his head in his hands and sat there wishing this was all some horrible nightmare.

* * *

"Riven left," Helia said in s defeated tone as he walked up to his wife and his friends.

"You didn't stop him!" Techna exclaimed. "He obviously didn't take this well and you let him go?"

"Was I supposed to make him stay? You guys know as well as I do that if Riven doesn't want to do something, he won't." Helia replied. He knew that Riven wasn't going to stay there even if they had all dragged him back.

"Someone needs to talk to him," Stella said. She and everyone else knew that if something wasn't done now that Riven would definitely be more closed up than before and it had taken so long to get him to open up even a little after he and Musa split. When things were finally getting back to normal, this happened.

"Someone needs to get rid of Daniel," Layla interjected. He always seemed to be the problem. When the girls wanted to see Musa he did everything he could to try to keep them apart and she hated Daniel for it. Layla had also warmed up to Riven a lot. After he broke up with Musa, she swore that she would always hate him, but their little group had become very close knit since then and they were all like family.

"Look, we all don't like Daniel, but Musa wants to marry him, so we have to be civil." Sky said sternly in response to Layla's comment. The guys had always been protective of Musa since she was the youngest and they never liked Daniel, but they also knew that if they had told Musa this that she would feel bad and if it ever got back to Daniel, then there was a good chance they would lose all opportunities to see her. Daniel was conniving like that. They had to pray that Musa would grow to realize that Daniel wasn't the guy he made himself out to be.

"Are you guys sure that she's not under some type of spell or something? I mean it wouldn't be the first time one of us got spelled," Stella remarked optimistically. There was Riven and Darcy, Sky and Diaspro, and her father and the countess. The Winx Club weren't strangers to crazy people putting spells on them. She had a hard time believing that Musa was with Daniel by her own free will.

"We've been through this Stella and we've checked to see if she was spelled a hundred times, you know she's not," Techna said to Stella. When Musa first began seeing Daniel they figured he was just a rebound after Riven, but when things began to get serious Techna had been the one to run many tests to see if she was under a spell. Unfortunately, Musa was with Daniel out of her own free will.

"I still think there's some foul-play," Stella complained as she crossed her arms. She then looked over to Musa who was at the other end of the room with Daniel. She didn't look happy and Stella could figure out for the life of her what Musa saw in Daniel.

"We just have to hope that Musa is happy with him, or if she's not that she leaves him. We can't tell her what to do; it didn't work very well before." Brandon said in reference to the many attempts the girls made to reveal Daniel for the jerk that he was. Musa was not very happy when she found out about their antics. Everyone reluctantly nodded knowing that he was right.

* * *

Musa had seen Riven leave and she couldn't bear to see him go. She had felt horrible about the way everything happened. When she saw him again she knew there were still feelings there but she ignored it because of Daniel. And telling Riven that she was engaged hurt her almost as much as it did him, and Daniel's presence didn't make it any easier. She needed to explain herself to Riven, or at least end things on better terms, she couldn't go on with these feelings and if she talked to him one on one, maybe her feelings for him would go away. Besides Riven couldn't have been that upset, he seemed pretty happy with Janessa the night before, Musa couldn't stop thinking about that as well. She needed to sort things out between her and Riven and move on. She was getting married. Musa had told Daniel that she need some air and she went to find him. When she walked out of Alfea she figured it would be best if she flew to Magix, taking the limo would be stupid because Daniel could simply ask the driver where Musa had gone.

As Musa walked through the streets of Magix, she wondered where Riven might be staying. She didn't know if he had bought a pent house and he was staying there or if he at some fancy hotel. She remembered the return address for the dress that Andrea had sent her came from the palace hotel. It would make sense if they had stayed in the same hotel, but Andrea had left the night before. Maybe Riven had already left as well. She decided to take the only clue that she had and run with it. As Musa made her way through Magix, she stopped when she saw the café that she and Riven would always go to. She stood there for a second and thought about how different her life would be if she and Riven hadn't broken up. She would probably be a lot happier, but at the same time she probably would have had some issues with her aunt. Her aunt was very traditional and she wanted Musa to be with a prince and be a proper princess. Musa knew that she meant well and that she would never do anything to jeopardize her niece's happiness, but it was annoying. Musa had tried embracing it to make her aunt happy, but she was always reluctant to do so. After she and Riven broke up however, she had become more proper to appease her aunt. Musa hadn't noticed this but many other people had, when she lost Riven she began losing herself.

Musa walked into the lobby of the palace hotel, it was decorated festively since the holidays were coming up and as she walked in her heels makes the most annoying clacking noise she had ever heard. She would have preferred wearing sneakers, but they would not look too nice with the dress. Musa went straight to the receptionist's desk. "Hi, I know you don't normally give out this type of information, but I need to know if Riven Wakefield is staying here," she asked as politely as she could, but it came out sounding snobby because she was in a bit of a rush.

"I'm sorry I can't give out information concerning where Mr. Wakefield is staying," she said to Musa politely. _Well, he's here _Musa thought putting her deductive reasoning skills to good use. After some convincing and dropping the 'do you know who I am' line Musa managed to find out Riven's room number. He was staying on the top floor. Musa took a deep breath and went into the elevator.

The elevator door opened and Musa a single door. The suite took up the whole floor. She went up to the door and was ready to knock when she stopped. What if he was angry at her? She knew he couldn't have been happy with her. She then thought that he could very well be in there with someone else and she would be interrupting something. She definitely did not want to see him with someone else…again. She began to walk away when she stopped and turned back around and walked back to the door. She stood there for a couple of seconds deciding weather she should knock or not. She wanted to see him but at the same time she didn't. This visit could finally give her some closure or it would only make her feelings for him deepen. This was a slippery slope to be on, Riven was probably the only person that she made her not think straight. He had always had that effect on her and she always loved it, until now. She was realizing just how much power over her, she was practically going crazy wondering if she should knock or not.

Riven sat in the same spot that he had been in for the last hour. He gave a blank stare at the window that showed him all of Magix. He had tried to get some sleep, but it was pointless, he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep and if he did he would dream about Musa. These dreams were always so perfect, but they teased him. He would be able to hold he and kiss her in his dreams, but in reality, he couldn't do that. It was torture waking up and realizing that the happiest he could ever be was when he was dreaming. He heard a knock at his door and he looked up. Riven figured that it was one of his friends coming here to talk in a futile attempt to make him feel better, but Riven just wanted to stop feeling. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore; he just wanted the emotions he was feeling to go away so he would never have to deal with them again.

Musa waited for about thirty seconds at the door, but when she didn't hear anyone coming she decided to knock one last time. A last effort to try to have some type of contact with him because this was her only chance. She knocked again.

Riven heard the second knock and wanted to ignore it but he knew his friends were annoyingly persistent, and if the girls were with them, they wouldn't stop until they knocked the freaking door down. He got up slowly and walked to the door. Musa had not heard anyone coming so she decided to turn around and leave. That was when she heard the door open from behind her. She turned back around and saw Riven staring at her in shock. He was obviously not expecting her to show up on his door step. Suddenly the pain in Riven's heart began to subside.

"Musa," was all he managed to say as the two looked at each other.

* * *

**Awww… she went to see him! But does this mean they will get back together. Review please! **

**(sorry it's short)**

**- princessm**


	6. Affairs of the Heart

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed - - **

**Musa and Riven are finally alone together…things get a bit steamy, but nothing too bad, if it were a movie: pg-13**

**Chapter 6! **

**(The song from chapter 5 was incomplete by the backstreet boys)**

**Song is "With You" by Chris Brown**

**And no, I do not own winx, but I do own Nate,Daniel Andrea, Janessa and Lexie (you will meet her later)

* * *

**

**Affairs of the Heart**

_And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love_

Riven looked at Musa, it was obvious that she was nervous. He had tried to say something, but he was speechless. "Can we talk?" Musa said after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence. Riven nodded and opened the door all the way and motioned for her to come in, still unable to form words.

When Musa walked into the suite she looked around, there was so much that had changed, but Riven was still Riven and her feelings for him had always been love. She gave another look around and tried to say something remotely nice instead of something that would make things awkward. The suite was extravagantly decorated and fit for a king. "Looks like you have everything you could possibly want," Musa said attempting to break the ice.

"Not everything," Riven said as he sat back down at the couch barely acknowledging that she was there. Riven was still very angry with everything that had happened. He couldn't blame Musa though, she wasn't the one who had ended things between them and it wasn't her fault she fell in love with someone else, but why Daniel? Riven would have hated anyone that got to marry Musa, but Daniel was his mortal enemy. Musa sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to comfort him like she did when they were together, but she couldn't. They weren't together anymore.

Riven looked back up at her same smiled. If she was happy he wanted to keep it that way. No matter how much agonizing the pain in his chest hurt, he wanted to see her happy. He loved to see her smile and he would do anything to see her smile again. "So how have you been?" Riven asked ignoring the fact that all he really wanted to do was tell her to leave Daniel and get back together with him. The pain that had subsided before had begun to come back and even worse this time.

"I've missed you," she said honestly as she scouted closer to him, an act that was noticed by Riven because he began to run his hand down her cheek. It was so hard hiding the truth from Riven, and being around him made her feel safe and happy. Musa relished in the feeling of having Riven touching her so tenderly. Before he could say anything in response Musa moved her hand up the side of his leg. Riven couldn't control himself when Musa did this. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. He pulled her close until she was up against him and he deepened the kiss. She began to respond to him as she moved her one hand through his hair and the other hand stoked his one of his strong arms.

Musa pulled away for a second "Riven…I…" before Musa could finish, Riven brought his lips to hers and kissed her again. This time Musa responded to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then put his arms around her waist and began to stand up. Musa followed him as he held her even tighter. Once standing, Musa grabbed hold of Riven's shirt and then she backed up until she was against the wall. She then pulled him into another kiss. Riven groaned in pleasure in reaction to this act. He then began running his hand up her thigh and bringing her leg up around his waist, when Musa realized what he was doing, she jumped up and wrapped her other leg around his waist as he kissed and nipped at her neck and then moved lower. Musa had forgotten about Daniel and her engagement all she could think about was how good it felt to be in Riven's arms. She loved the feeling of his lips on her lips and his arms caressing her body. Riven had let his pain melt away, when he was with her he was complete and happy. There was nowhere else he'd rather be. Without a word Riven began to move them towards the bedroom as they removed each others clothes as they went.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Riven woke up and looked at the clock, it was 3 am. He then looked over to the other side of the bed. Musa laid there sleeping peacefully. Riven moved closer to her sleeping form until he was close enough to kiss her lightly on the cheek. He then laid down back down, this time closer to her. Riven looked at her while she slept. She was everything to him and that hadn't changed in the past five years. He was completely and utterly in love with her and he had forgotten that she was not his to love. Riven gently moved some of hair that had fallen in her face. For the first time in 5 years, Riven was happy, truly happy. It wasn't a façade this time; there were no cars, mansions, or models there to mask his pain, because that night for the first time in five years, he felt none. Riven wanted everything with Musa, a life, a family, he wanted to raise children with her and be with her forever. That was why he had never gotten remotely serious with anyone; nobody could come close to how he felt about Musa. Riven's liaisons with models and actresses were simply a mechanism for him to temporarily forget that Musa wasn't in his life. He hated being alone and he needed some way to feel better. Riven never wanted to let her go, she meant too much to him. Riven gently put his arm around Musa and fell asleep next to her, hoping that the night could last forever.

The next morning light filled the room where Musa and Riven had slept. Musa awoke first and felt Riven's arms wrapped around her naked body. At first all she did was lean back and snuggle closer to his warm muscular chest. Musa had always been very physically attracted to Riven. Then she heard someone's phone vibrating on the floor, it was Riven's and the person who was calling was Janessa. That was when everything had hit her, everything that had happened the night before at the reunion and in the hotel suite. She had to admit though, being with Riven again gave her the most amazing feeling. She finally felt happy and truly loved. She turned and looked at Riven while he slept. He was so adorable, she ran her hand down the side of his face and smiled. She knew she had to leave but there was something holding her back. Love. This couldn't happen, he was in a relationship with Janessa and she was engaged. She also couldn't let herself fall for Riven again, even though she probably already had. She was completely devastated when she and Riven had split the last time and how was she supposed to compete with a supermodel? Musa resolved that she would leave quietly before Riven woke up, she didn't want to have to say goodbye to him, it would have hurt too much.

Musa carefully wiggled out of Riven's arms and sat up in bed. She used the sheet to cover herself as she looked around for some of her clothing. Riven's eyes opened and he saw Musa sitting up in bed. He smiled and ran his hand down her bare back, an act that made Musa quiver with delight. She loved Riven's touch. She looked back at him, still a little afraid to face him. He smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. He had woken up thinking that the last 5 years were just a bad dream, that he and Musa had never broken up and that this was just one of their many mornings together. "Where are you going?" he asked sleepily as he made an attempt to pull her back to him. When he looked at Musa's face, which was a mixture of worry and sadness, everything began to sink in. He began to remember the events of last night and how she was engaged…and not to him. What they had done was wrong even though it had been one of the best nights of his life.

Musa grabbed her dress and put it as Riven looked out the window and tried to figure out what to do. "Riven please don't tell…" Musa began as she looked at Riven and tried to find shoes. He then got up and walked toward her, he was only wearing his boxers and this didn't make it any easier for Musa to leave.

"Don't leave, don't go back to him," Riven couldn't let her slip through his fingers once again. He was in love with Musa and there was no way he would ever be able to deal with losing her again. There had to be some reason she had come last night, he wanted it to be that she still had feelings for him, they nay not have been as deep as his, but they **had** to be there. Musa looked down when Riven took his hand and raised her chin so she would be looking at him.

Musa pushed Riven's hand away and tried to gain some composure. He had left her five years ago and it was something she had never really been able to recover from. She was engaged, she couldn't just break up with Daniel out of the blue, and she knew he wouldn't take it well. As for their planets, if Daniel ever found out that she had left him for Riven, the peace between the planets would be a thing of the past. She needed to do what was best for everyone. "Riven, I can't…I have to go," Musa said trying to not look him in the eye. She grabbed her shoe and began walking out of the suite. Riven couldn't believed this was happening, he felt like everything in his world was crashing down on him. It took a couple seconds but he went after Musa and grabbed hold of her wrist, which caused her to turn around.

"Do you love him?" Riven asked as he looked her square in the eye. The sadness looked like anger and hurt and Musa felt incredibly guilty. She wanted to stay with Riven, but she couldn't and the faster she left, the faster the two could move on.

"Riven." Musa didn't want to answer she didn't love Daniel, but she couldn't she needed to leave. "I have to go; we can't ever do this again." Her voice began to break with emotion; she had to leave before her emotions didn't let her. "You should pick up your phone, Janessa has been calling you all morning," She tried to flip the script on Riven. It would serve to make him think for a second, long enough for her to make her exit. She broke free from his grasp and walked out of the room, leaving Riven standing there alone and completely broken hearted.

He tried to hold back his emotions but he couldn't. He grabbed a glass from the table and threw it against the wall before going back to the room where he and Musa had been together. There was a mixture of anger, sadness and hurt and all he could do was think about how empty his life was going to be without her. He looked down and saw that she had dropped her necklace on the floor. He picked it up and thought about what he had lost. Musa didn't want to be with him and she was going to marry Daniel. His heart ached more than before and he could barely move. Riven had made a final decision to never return to Magix, ever. He would steer clear of Musa for the rest of his life and attempt to bury his love for her. He didn't care about enjoying life because he knew he never would without her, he just wanted to get through it.

* * *

Musa walked through the streets of Magix with tears running down her cheeks. She looked back at the Palace Hotel and knew what she was giving up. She thought she loved Riven, but it wasn't until just recently that she started having feelings for him again. Maybe it was just because she was seeing him after such a long time and because they had such an intense relationship before. She had accepted Daniel's proposal to marry him, that had to have meant that she had feelings for Daniel. He was a good guy, he had never given her any reason to distrust him and her engagement to him made her family very happy. She had no reason to leave Daniel, except for the fact that she had some unresolved feelings for Riven. But, she knew, or she thought, that these feelings for Riven would pass and she couldn't jeopardize her engagement and hundreds of years of peace over feelings that would go away. She needed to forget that this ever happened. 

When Musa reached her hotel, she had managed to gain some composure, what she hadn't managed to do was think of an excuse as to why she hadn't come home that night. Daniel had left one message on her phone, but she was too nervous to call him back. When she walked in she saw him sitting at the couch drinking coffee. She walked past hoping that he wouldn't ask any questions, but she was about half way through the room when he spoke up.

"So where were you last night?" Daniel asked when he looked up and gave a suspicious look. Musa had thought of a pretty decent excuse, but she didn't know if it would work.

"I haven't seen some of my old friends from Alfea in awhile so we all when I got off Alfea grounds I saw Laura and Jane and we all decided to go out for awhile. Then, I spent the rest of the night with Bloom catching up since I haven't seen them in awhile," The lie was almost fool proof. She knew Daniel didn't know Jane or Laura (since they didn't exist) and if he asked about them then she could make something up. Also, Musa knew Daniel would never call Bloom to verify that Musa was with her that night so she was petty much in the clear. She hated lying, but it was kinda easy keeping things from Daniel, he had never caught on about her feelings for Riven.

"Okay, well we can go get some lunch later," he said turning his attention back to the newspaper he was reading.

"Actually, I'm gonna shower and I wanna go home. I'm not in the mood to stay in Magix anymore," Musa said as she walked back to her bedroom. She didn't want to be here anymore either. There were too many emotions that tied her to Magix and these emotions also tied her to Riven and she couldn't go down that road of heartbreak again. She needed a clean break from everything, but all she could do is replay her night with Riven and how great it felt. _I made the right decision_ she had to keep telling herself that.

* * *

**Awww…Musa left! Poor Riven is all alone and Musa is back with the not-so-nice Daniel. Don't worry there's plenty more drama to come!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**-princessm**


	7. Here Without You

**Wow! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I am having a lot of fun writing it so thanks a bunch! So now is when the shit hits the fan – have fun!**

**Just a fun tidbit of info – All the songs from the beginning of each chapter have lines scattered throughout the story. If you're bored you can look for them! haha**

**Chapter 7! **

Song - "Here without you" - by: 3 doors down

* * *

**Here Without You**

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time_

Riven sat in his office looking over the prototype schematic of a new type of leva bikes in preparation for a presentation that one of the vice president was going to give. He had been confined to his office since early that morning, just like every other day since he got back from Magix. He was in the business district in the Marigold realm. He was only about an hour away from where Flora and Helia lived, but he refused to visit anyone. It had been a month since he and Musa were together in Magix and Riven had buried himself in work. He had gone home that morning and he was always working. He had not been in contact with anyone except Andrea and he had only called her once to tell her that he was busy working. He hadn't even told anyone where he had gone. He didn't want anyone to visit, or to call because seeing them would only remind him of what he would never have. Riven didn't want to feel anymore pain, or feel anymore lose, he didn't want to feel anything at all. Working non-stop helped to accomplish this. He had tried to become void of emotion and so far it seemed to be working. He would go to work at the crack of dawn try to get as little sleep as possible. Sleeping meant dreaming and he would always dream about her, plus he hated waking up alone, it was just a reminder of what little happiness he had in his life.

"Hey Riven, I changed your 2 o'clock to 4 and your 4 o'clock to 3, so now you can take a lunch and have some free time," said a woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a business skirt and a blazer with a button down dress shirt underneath. Lexie was her name and she was his personal assistant. She had been his personal assistant for the last 4 years and they were about the same age. She had never seen him like this. She knew that he needed some time to rest, but he refused to take it, even when she left at night she knew he would be in his office for at least three or four more hours. Lexie was worried about him, but she knew that Riven would never admit that something was bothering him. _Something must have happened when he went to Magix_ she assumed.

"Thanks Lexie, but I think I'm gonna work through lunch," Riven said as he looked up and smiled at her before continuing his work.

"Okay, well even you need to eat, what do you want to eat? I'll go pick it up," She said hoping he would at least stop for 10 minutes to eat something.

Riven smiled at how persistent she was. "No, I'm fine. But, why don't you take the rest of the day off? All I have do is prepare for a meeting and then do some work, you can go home if you like," Riven said. Truthfully, he could barely stand being around Lexie, she had also become a close friend over the years and she also reminded him of what he was missing. He never had feelings for her, but she had a family and kids and Riven always secretly wanted that except he wanted it with Musa.

"I've got some filing to do and I insist on you going out and getting some air, you've been hauled up in here for too long," Lexie said pressingly.

"I'm fine Lexie," Riven said this time not looking up from his work.

"Yeah…I don't believe you. Either you leave this office for at least an hour, or I will come in here every 5 minutes for the rest of the day and annoy you," she giving him one of those _I win_ looks. She then walked back to her desk and grabbed a timer and stood at the door. "I'm not kidding,"

Riven didn't say anything, he simply grabbed his laptop and his coat and walked out in defeat. "If anyone calls or needs me, I have my work cell and if it's any of the V.P's, give them my hotel number." Riven said as he walked to the elevator. Anyone else who did this would have been fired in a second, but he knew Lexie was doing this for his own good,

"You got it boss," Lexie said as she sat back at her desk and began to file some papers. When she saw that Riven was in the elevator and the doors shut, she immediately opened the rolodex of all of Riven's numbers and called Helia. She had met all of the Winx Club at one of the charity formal affairs that Wakefield Inc. threw every year for orphans. She was forbidden by Riven to tell any of his friends where he was if they called her, but he could not keep going on like this, it wasn't healthy and she was a little worried.

"Hello," Helia said when he picked up the phone.

"Hi, Helia it's Lexie." She said quickly hoping that Riven hadn't forgotten anything and need to come back to get it.

"Hey Lexie, do you know where – " Helia began before Lexie cut him off.

"He's staying at the Regis Hotel in the business District of Marigold, Andrea is like an hour from here as well, so I was hoping you and Andrea could go talk to him while he's at the hotel, he'll be there till three," She said quickly.

"You mean ambush him," Helia corrected her, but he knew ambushing him was the only way to talk to him.

"Well…yea," Lexie replied.

"Okay, I'll do it, let me call Andrea." Finally Helia had a chance to help out his best friend.

"Perfect, he's in the presidential suite, top floor. The doorman will let you in, I already called. Please hurry."

"Okay thanks Lexie," Helia said as he hung up. Lexie then hung up the phone and hoped to god she didn't lose her job over this. She back at her desk and continued to do some filing and other work.

* * *

Riven sat at his couch on his laptop continuing his work. He knew that if he had stayed in his office then Lexie would bother him all afternoon. He knew she was just looking out for him, but he was not in the mood to be mothered by his assistant. Riven was starting to feel a little better, he had been able to block out his emotions so that he could focus and he would rather be unable to feel anything rather than feeling the pain of losing Musa. About an hour past and Riven noticed he needed to leave in order to make it to the presentation. He got up when he heard a knock at the door. He went over to answer it thinking it was Lexie coming to make sure he had eaten, she was persistent like that. 

When Riven opened the door, he was less than happy. He saw Andrea and Helia standing there. He let out a frustrated sigh and swore that he was going to make Lexie's life hell for doing this. "No offense, but I don't have time for this," Riven said quickly as he shut the door on his little sister and his best friend. He did feel bad about shutting them out, but he didn't want to see them, he didn't want to face the reality of the situation head on. He would rather continue what he was doing now; working non-stop and disregarding any emotion he began to feel.

"That sounded like, 'hey guys, I missed you, please come in," Andrea said as looked to Helia and then opened the door. She and Helia invited themselves in and went after Riven.

* * *

**At the same time in Crescendo…**

Musa sat at the dining table looking dejectedly out the window as the wedding planner talked to her and Daniel about the wedding. Today was the day that they were going to make a public announcement of their engagement. Musa continued to look out the window when she tried to imagine herself marrying Daniel, but every time she made it to the alter she was looking at Riven. Musa then began to daydream about how her life would be if she were married to Riven. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about this kind of thing because she was marrying Daniel. It was best for everyone, except her.

"Musa….baby you okay?" Daniel said as he looked over to his fiancé that had a dazed look in her eye.

"Um.. yeah, I'm fine. I just drifted off for a second, what are we talking about?" Musa asked.

"The wedding and we're making the announcement to the public that we're engaged," Daniel said a bit annoyed.

"Right…sorry," Musa said as she put her elbow on the table and leaned her head on her hand. She was so incredibly bored and she should be excited about planning her wedding. Instead, she sat there feeling guilty for cheating on Daniel and for leaving Riven. When she saw Daniel planning their wedding, she realized that he had planned everything for them. Her opinion was never taken into consideration and he always had to final call. And what was worse, was that Musa let all this happen. She didn't fight back, it was as if she had lost herself.

Musa had enough. She couldn't pretend any longer. She was sick of trying to fit into the princess mold that he family was shoving her in, she would rule her kingdom fairly and justly, that was all that mattered. And she didn't want or need Daniel at her side. "I can't do this," Musa said as she got up and left the room. The wedding planner looked at Daniel questioningly and he then got up angrily and went after the princess.

Once in the guest room she was staying in she began to pack her bag. She had to leave and go to Riven, she loved him and she needed to be with him. Finally, she was snapping out of the grasp that Daniel had on her and she finally felt like she was making the right decision. She was finally coming to her senses. That was when Daniel walked in a slammed the door shut.

"What the hell was that!" Daniel said as he walked toward Musa.

"Look Daniel, I'm sorry but I can't pretend anymore, I can't marry you," Musa said as she began to pull off her engagement ring.

"Of coarse you can, you're just nervous," Daniel said as he stopped her hand from pulling off the ring. He tried to sound as calm and supportive as possible, but her disobedience was frustrating. He was trying to not get to angry and the fairy. He really wanted to slap Musa and yell at her, but he kept his cool, he would deal with her after they were married. Musa felt guilty for a second, maybe she could stay with Daniel, it really looked as though he loved her. But, when she thought about love, only one person came to mind and it wasn't Daniel.

"No! I can't, I'm sorry," Musa did feel guilty about this, but there was no love between them and she had been ignoring that for too long. "You can't be surprised Daniel, you know as well as I do that we've been pretending,"

"I haven't been pretending, you love me and I love you," Daniel said putting on his best acting performance in hopes that Musa would believe him. He came close to her and put his hand on her cheek and tried to seem sincere.

"Daniel, you know that's not true. Please just admit it, we don't belong together. This has all been a huge façade," Musa said backing away from him. She felt bad, but she knew that there was no love between them, the most they could ever be was friends, not that she wanted that either.

Daniel was growing very irritated and he as much as he tried to keep his cool, he couldn't. "STOP BEING STUPID DAMNIT!" Daniel yelled at her. Musa was taken aback from the sudden outburst but it served to show her that she was dodging a major bullet. That was when the part of her that she had kept bottled up went off. She had tried so hard to be polite and cordial and be the perfect princess, that she had hidden away a part of herself. Now that she had finally overcome Daniel's sick hold on her, she was going to let her true self show.

"First of all, you will not talk to me like that. Second, I won't be marrying you. You have made me change my entire life for you, just so I could fit into your mold of what a princess should be. You made me alienate myself from my friends, and what's worse is that I let you. If you really loved me then you would have never made me do that. God! I can't believe I have been so blind," Musa fumed as she paced around the room as she continued to rant. She had let out all the anger and resentment she had towards him since they had gotten together. She had always kept it to herself because she felt as if she owed Daniel for being there for her, but he was never truly there for her. Finally, Daniel had enough and he decided that he was going to take charge.

"You will marry me." Daniel said as he took Musa's arm firmly and pulled her too him. "And, you are never going to yell at me again, hear me." Musa had never thought that Daniel would actually raise a hand to her, but apparently he would.

"Daniel, get off me…" she said as she tried to get away, but when she did he pulled her even closer.

"Not a chance," Daniel said with a smirk.

"I mean it…" Musa said as she finally broke free and then clipped him in the jaw with her fist. "GET OFF OF ME!" Daniel was surprised at Musa's reaction, he expected her to fold under his pressure. He was sent back a few steps, but there was no damage except for his pride.

"Musa…sweetheart, calm down," Daniel teased rudely. "You know you don't want to do anything rash, like say break off an engagement that could keep peace between two kingdoms. Do you really want to be blamed for something like that" Daniel threatened. He had a point; he could make it so that the break up and the end of peace time was her fault.

"Don't threaten me!" Musa snapped. "And if you want to ruin the peace between our governments, go ahead, you'll come out looking like a big baby." She couldn't believe that this was the man she was about to marry. She felt so stupid, her friends had warned her about him, but she didn't listen. Instead, she stayed with them. Musa was so angry at herself.

"Don't test me," Daniel said as he approached her again. If Daniel wanted to play with fire, he was going to burned and Musa knew right were to attack him. His pride.

"You know every time you hugged me, touched me, or kissed me…I pretended you were Riven," she said with a wicked smile. Musa was now furious; she couldn't believe she was going to let herself marry this guy. He had put on the face of the perfect man, he picked her up when she fell apart after Riven left, and he was always buying her things and randomly giving her presents.

Daniel was infuriated with her comment. He was standing right in front of Musa when he lost all control; he raised his hand and slapped her across the face sending the fairy straight to the ground. Musa was now actually afraid, but more that that she was livid by the fact that he had gotten the nerve to do that. She put her hand on her cheek that was now throbbing with pain and stood up. She looked Daniel in the eye with the absolute unadulterated hate.

She then threw a left hook, the kind that Riven had showed her how to do when they were in high school, and hit him straight in the jaw. He fell to the floor due to that blow and blood began to spill out of his lower lip. He was defeated; Musa would never come around him again. "I hope you enjoyed that," Musa began as she removed her hand from her cheek. "Because it is the last time you will ever touch me." Musa said with pure spite as she pulled off the engagement ring and threw it at the pathetic prince that was bleeding on the floor. "And by the way, that night in Magix when I told you I was with my friends, I was with Riven…all night. Instead of telling you what we did, I'll let you use your imagination," She said with an evil smile, she wasn't used to being such a bitch, but Daniel deserved it. He looked up at her in surprise. She then grabbed her bag, smiled at him and left.

Musa walked out of the room and continued down the hallway with overwhelming anger and happiness. The anger she had towards began to subside when she thought about Riven. Her mind was still reeling when she took a retrospective point of view on the whole situation. She had always known she never wanted Daniel, but she stayed with him because it seemed right. Musa felt an odd calm even though she knew that this whole drama filled episode was far from over. Daniel would retaliate somehow and she knew it wouldn't be too pretty, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was free from the monotonous and loveless life that Daniel would have pushed her into. She was going to live by her own rules and what she did was her prerogative, but the first thing she wanted to do was see Riven. She needed him and her love for him had only grown since she saw him in Magix. Maybe she could finally have her happily ever after.

* * *

**Regis Hotel - Marigold Business District**

"Riven you can't keep avoiding us like this," Andrea said as she followed her big brother as he went to get his things that he needed for his meeting.

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm busy," Riven said to his sister avoiding making any type of eye contact. When Riven made his way to the door he noticed Helia was standing in front of it with his arms crossed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Riven said when he realized his only escape route was blocked.

"We're not leaving until you talk to us," Helia said.

"Move." Riven said sternly as he approached his best friend.

"Make me." Helia shot back. This would either end with the two of them wrestling or Riven finally backing down.

"I can still kick your ass," Riven threatened.

"Let's see it," Helia challenged. There were many things Helia picked up from being Riven's roommate and best friend throughout high school, one of them being how to push his buttons. At least now he was showing some type of emotion even if it was anger. He was used to the cold unfeeling Riven from high school, but he knew that when Riven was like this was when he was the most hurt.

"Stop it! Riven tell me what's going on!" Andrea begged her big brother, Riven was a little taken a back by the outburst. Andrea was usually calm and she rarely lost her temper, but when she did it was not good. She was a lot like Riven in that aspect, except Riven was more easily angered. "Come on, it's me," Andrea said changing her tone. She was truly concerned with Riven's behavior and she just wanted to know what was going on with him.

"I'm fine," Riven said as he looked to the ground. He felt like a child whose parents were interrogating him after he had misbehaved. He wanted to be left alone and deal with this the best way he knew how.

"Come on man, we know that's not true," Helia said changing his tone from challenging to supportive. "We know it's about…" Helia then looked up to Andrea wondering if he should continue or not. Andrea wasn't sure herself, but she knew that they had to get him to talk. "Musa."

Riven stood there and he felt like absolute crap. He really didn't want to face this problem, but hearing someone else utter her name made all the pain come hurtling back. He looked down to the floor with his jaw clenched and his entire body felt numb. "What do you want from me?" Riven asked irritated. He didn't know what they were expecting; he wasn't going to be happy about anything so why were they trying?

"Riven, we want you to talk to us, fill us in, we can help," Andrea began. "We just want things to be good again,"

"I don't know what you're expecting, but you can't help, and things were never all that good," Riven said with a blank stare. He tried to gain a little composure and then he looked up. "I'm fine," Riven said sternly and walked out the door, since Helia was no longer in his way. He rushed out of the room leaving Andrea and Helia standing there defeated.

Helia went after Riven, but the elevator door shut before he could get to him. Riven was always good at leaving situations he didn't want to be in. Helia was angry that their little ambush didn't work. Andrea sat down on the couch and looked out the window. She had never seen her big brother like this and it was obvious that there was only one person to blame.

Riven rushed out of the hotel and went to his car. He enjoyed driving, he had always loved pushing the gas and going faster and faster. It was a rush. Riven approached his car when he noticed storm clouds were looming and before he knew it, it was pouring. He rushed into his car and he couldn't stop thinking about Musa. The night that they spent together in Magix kept replaying in his mind and he still couldn't understand why Musa loved Daniel. If she had truly loved Daniel then she wouldn't have visited him in Magix that night. She wouldn't have stayed with him and slept with him. It killed him that she had chosen Daniel after that night, he loved her so much and for once he had put his guard down. Riven had kept his guard up for the last 5 years after he and Musa had split. And now, he would always have his guard up, he would never let anyone else in. There was too much pain attached to letting people into your life and he was never going to let himself be so naive again.

The rain was relentless, but that didn't stop Riven from going faster. He knew he shouldn't be going so fast on a winding road in the pouring rain, but he didn't give it a second thought. His thoughts were occupied by Musa and her impending wedding. He knew it wouldn't be long before he saw headlines that said that she and Daniel were married. Suddenly, Riven felt a lot worse, Daniel would have the life Riven had always wanted with the woman of his dreams. Anger and sadness overcame the 23 year old. He tried to ignore the shooting pain in his heart, but it was getting to be impossible. Riven then realized that he needed to focus on the road since he was going 95 mph through the rain. He looked up and was shocked when he saw a sharp turn approaching. He slammed on the brakes, but it was too late.

**CRASH!

* * *

**

**Daniel is gone! haha - the last thing Musa says to him is dedicated to all of you who hate him (which is like everyone)...**

**Bet you didn't see that coming! Sorry, I had to do it, it was just too tempting. Plus, I think Musa needs to suffer a bit and I love emotional situations. (I'm trying to make the next couple of chapters as heart-wrenching as possible)**

**Looks like Riven should be paying more attention to the road. Poor guy. And it sucks that he gets in an accident the same day Musa finally leaves Daniel… haha im so evil. And it looks like Andrea isn't the biggest fan of Musa right now. There's more fun ahead! I'll update as soon as i can -promise! (it may take awhile, school is starting again :/ ) **

**xoxo**

**-princessm**


	8. When the Universe Stops

**Thanks to all those who reviews and I am really surprised by the feedback. I didn't think you guys would like this so much. I got a message asking when I was going to update 'Paradise Lost', I will begin updating it after I finish this fic. I am still a little stuck what to write though…**

**After getting in a car accident, what happens to Riven? **

**Chapter 8!**

**song is all or nothing by otown

* * *

**

**When the Universe Stops**

_Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

Andrea sat in the intensive care unit waiting room looking down at the floor. She was hunched over with her elbows on her knee and her head buried in her hands. She had stopped crying hours ago, now she was trying to stay positive. Lexie sat next to her and made many attempts to comfort her, but there wasn't much she could do. Helia had called everyone, including Musa, and told them what had happened. They were all on their way to see him. Musa however, did not pick up her phone so he left a message. There was no point though, she would probably hear it from some news station before she even got to her messages. Riven was taken into immediate surgery after he was in the accident, due to multiple neural, arteriole and muscle contusions. Helia stood there and tried so hard to be the strong one in the room. Andrea and Lexie were the only ones that had arrived so far. Helia held off telling Flora, he would tell her after they knew more about Riven's condition. He didn't want to worry his pregnant wife. He was trying to keep a level head and not panic, but there were doctors constantly rushing in and out of his room, he tried to distract Andrea so she wouldn't worry anymore than she already had. Helia knew the accident was bad and that Riven must have been speeding, his and Andrea's ambush was probably the cause, he was racked with guilt and sadness.

Lexie was the first to find out about the accident. When Riven was taken to the hospital, a nurse called his office, since his blackberry wasn't found in the wreckage. On her way to the hospital, Lexie called Andrea who was still with Helia at the Regis Hotel, this all occurred minutes after Riven had left. Andrea and Helia rushed over to find out exactly what had happened. Riven had skid off the road due to the slick roads and the fact that he was going almost 100 mph was also a factor. Stella and Brandon were the first to arrive, and they had to push their way through the crowds of reporters and photographers that were crowding the outside of the hospital, since they weren't allowed in the hospital.

Brandon and Stella rushed in and went straight to Helia. "What the hell happened," Stella asked. Helia explained the entire accident to the two and then Stella went over to see Andrea. She was sitting on the other end of the room by herself looking out the window.

"How is she holding up?" Brandon asked Helia when she saw Stella attempt to comfort the younger Wakefield.

"Not well, she's obviously upset, but she won't talk to anyone," Helia said. He and Brandon then took a seat and silently waited for news on Riven's condition. It wasn't long until everyone had arrived, except Musa. Helia had finally went home and told Flora what had happened and she, against Helia's wished to stay home until they knew more, went back to the hospital with him.

The girls had all decided that Andrea needed to be comforted or at least yell and scream and shout a bit. She was silent for the last 4 hours and there were no signs that it would change, and since she refused to talk, they would do anything and everything. She looked out the window at al the photographers and reports that were asking questions to everyone who walked in and out of the hospital. They had all practically attacked her when she and Helia as they arrived at the hospital. She hated them, she hated everything right now. Stella went up to Andrea and began to talk mindlessly about handbags.

"I liked the pink one, but I mean come on fringe?" Stella said and looked back over to Andrea. She was a fashion designer; actually she was the fashion designer. The girls knew that Stella was crashing and burning, but they let her give it a shot anyway. Stella figured that talking about purses and clothes might take her mind off of everything. Instead, Andrea just looked at Stella and walked away to another seat.

Next up was Layla, she talked for about 10 seconds before Andrea moved seats again. Finally, when everyone was ready to throw in the hat, Bloom went to talk to her.

"Andrea, I know this is hard but you should talk and maybe you'll feel better," Bloom said. Andrea said nothing she just turned to the television that was on a watched. It was the news and the reported was talking about, of course, Riven's accident. _The universal market has come to a virtual stand still today after Riven Wakefield was hospitalized with many injuries due to a car crash. Although the cause of the accident is unknown, what is certain is that if Wakefield Inc. is passed to a successor, there are sure to be many economic repercussions. _Andrea looked so angry after she heard that.

"I don't want to talk! I want these stupid people to stop taking pictures and asking questions! He was in an accident for god's sake and all they care about it how this will affect them!" She screamed as she began to sob again. Andrea had never adapted too well to the limelight and since she was the leader of the fashion industry she was constantly in it. She hated how all the reporters cared about was money and their ratings, the lives of the people they reported on didn't matter to them. "I just want to know if my brother is going to be okay," she said. Bloom gave her a hug and tried to calm her down.

Then, as if on cue, a doctor walked out of Riven's room and walked up to Andrea. "I have news on you're brother's condition Miss Wakefield," Andrea stood up and everyone gathered around the doctor, finally after hours of waiting there could finally get some answers.

* * *

**Harmonic Nebula Palace**

Musa arrived back at one of her palaces about 3 hours after leaving Crescendo, with the biggest smile on her face. She hadn't heard any news about Riven since she was on the jet the entire time and she was too occupied dreaming about him, so she hadn't turned on a TV or radio. Musa walked into her palace after getting off the jet and began walking straight to her room; it was a bit of a walk though. She looked for her cell phone, but she couldn't find it. "DAMN!" she said realizing that she had left her cell phone in the room she was staying in at Daniel's palace. She wanted to call the girls and tell them everything. She was excited beyond words; she wanted to see Riven as soon as possible. She knew that there was a chance he would not want to forgive her, but she knew that she loved him and just a month ago he wanted her to stay with him, so that had to mean he had deep feelings for her.

_He could be with Janessa…_ she reminded herself bitterly. She didn't want to think about that, she wanted to think about the amazing feeling that she had when she was wrapped in his arms, encircled in his warmth. She felt so happy and safe in his arms, like nothing could go wrong when she was with him. Just thinking about being with him gave her goosebumps and sent down a shiver down her spine. She wanted Riven and nothing else mattered. She entered her room and put her bags down. She first turned on the TV and she then walked over to the phone that was on the nightstand and sat at the head of her bed and began to dial Flora's cell phone number when someone threw the door open. Musa looked over and hung up the phone.

It was her aunt, Galiena.

"Hi, I can't really talk right now aunt Galiena, I have some major things to take care of," Musa said rather impolitely. Musa didn't care how she sounded, she resented her aunt a little for pressuring her into accepting Daniel's proposal and pushing the royal life in her face and trying to make her something she wasn't.

"That is absolutely no way to speak to your aunt, and you did not curtsy when you addressed me." Musa's aunt Galiena was the one who had convinced Musa's father to send Musa to etiquette class. She said that Musa would never be a true princess if she didn't know how to act like a true princess. Musa didn't have fond memories of etiquette class, though she had met a lot of her friends there, they were also forced to be there by their family. "And you are not standing up straight! Honestly child!"

"I'm sorry aunt Galiena," Musa began as she curtsied. "I am in a bit of a rush, I have a lot of exciting news, but I need to find someone right now," she finished with a big smile on her face.

"Yes I know your news and it is far from exciting," Galiena scolded. "I cannot believe that you have called off your engagement to Daniel, what possibly possessed you to do something like that?"

"I can't believe Daniel went crying to you! God I am so glad I ended things." Musa huffed exasperated. She couldn't believe that Daniel had actually called her aunt to get her back, after he hit her. She was enraged with Daniel and her aunt was beginning to work her last nerve. All Musa wanted to do was find Riven and be with him again and this was preventing her from doing so. She wasn't the most patient person in the universe.

"How could you?" Galiena seethed. "This engagement was the best thing to happen to you and this family, how can you be so selfish?"

"I don't love him, I can barely stand him at this point," Musa shot back as she went to her closet and pulled out a suitcase.

"And where do you think you're going?" Galiena asked angrily.

"Look, aunt Galiena I know you're concerned, but trust me I'm fine. I'm going to Marigold to see Flora and get some information I need," Musa answered a bit cryptically. She knew that Flora would be home, since her pregnancy Helia had become very protective and tried to keep her resting at all times. Also, Musa knew how much her aunt loved Daniel, so she decided not to reveal all the details of her trip.

"You are not going anywhere but back to Crescendo to fix things with Daniel!" her aunt shot back as she began to raise her voice. Musa knew that her aunt was upset when she raised her voice because she had always told Musa that 'woman should be seen, not heard'.

"NO! I don't want to be with Daniel, I don't know how many times I have to tell you," Musa said raising her voice to match her aunt's.

"Think about the repercussions," Galiena insisted.

"Daniel is too much of a coward to try to do anything and based on the way things ended, I'm pretty sure that he's scared of me. I'm not giving up my happiness for him, I won't." Musa said back to her aunt. Finally, she was in control.

"I have worked too hard to get this engagement to occur; you're life without Daniel was completely frivolous and beneath you. You will listen to me." Galiena said powerfully.

"I was happy before Daniel and what do you mean you worked too hard for this engagement?" Musa asked challenging her aunt.

"When you first dated Daniel I was so happy that my niece was finally acting her part. Then, you left him for that, that boy," Galiena said referring to Riven. "You will not screw this up! Not after you two finally got back together."

"Do you care at all about me! God, it is always about class and etiquette with you. I refuse to marry someone that is the male version of you!" Musa yelled back. Her aunt never wanted her happiness; she just wanted Musa to do everything she told her. She wanted her to make the family proud by marrying some arrogant, pretentious, abusive prince. Musa then looked over to the TV and heard Riven's name. She walked over to the plasma TV and turned it up.

"Musa you –" Galiena began before Musa rudely 'shhhed' her.

Musa listened intently as she read the headline at the bottom of the screen and she knew she wasn't going to hear good news. _The universal market has come to a virtual stand still today after Riven Wakefield was hospitalized with many severe injuries due to a car crash. Although the cause of the accident is unknown, what is certain is that if Wakefield Inc. is passed to a successor, there are sure to be many economic repercussions._ Musa's heart fell when she heard the news. She backed up and sat on her bed desperately hoping this was all some bad dream and that she hadn't just heard that.

"Musa you – " Galiena began again.

"Shut. Up." Musa said with tears running down her face and her head buried in her hands. "I have to go," Musa finished as she grabbed her purse and began to walk out of the room. Her aunt Galiena then took her arm and swung her around.

"I worked too hard to get rid of that man, you are not going to see him," she said sternly as she looked at Musa with the look of death.

"WHAT! What did you do?' Musa said with tears still streaming down her face.

"Oh calm down, I didn't make his car crash. I mean I simply told him to leave when you two were together…" she said nonchalantly as she waved her arm care freely.

"YOU! You were the one who broke us up!" Musa nearly screamed.

"Lower your voice. And I did not 'break you up'" Galiena said trying to defend herself. "I simply told him that he would never fit into you're world, and I was correct he never would,"

"You're the reason I've been miserable for the last five years, the reason I almost married the worst person in the universe!" Musa was now screaming and she had the urge to slap the crap out of her aunt. She felt completely betrayed; she couldn't trust her own family. The one people she had trusted were the ones that Daniel made her abandon. She needed to see Riven she loved him, he had to be alright. She had to leave before she killed her aunt. "You better hope to god he's alright," Musa said when her voice cracked with emotion.

"I'm leaving and when I come back I want you gone! I never want to see your face again and if I do, so help me god I will kill you and not give it a second thought," Musa said as she stormed out of the room and back to the jet. Her primary concern was Riven, she didn't know what was going on. She turned on the TV when she was in the jet and took off to see Riven.

* * *

**Hospital - Marigold**

"Along with many bone and nerve contusions, Mr. Wakefield has many areas of internal bleeding, this can be repaired with surgery, but there are also other underlying problems. In order to do this surgery the blood supply to these areas must be steady. But, blood supply to random areas around his body has been slowed due to a weakening of the heart muscle. This type of weakening normally occurs when one has a heart attack, but he has no signs of heart disease. Has he every complained of chest pains?" The doctor asked after he explained the situation to Andrea and everyone else.

"No," Andrea answered

"Has he been under any emotional stress, say the death or loss of a loved one?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Andrea said referring to his situation with Musa. "He lost someone that he loves," Andrea elaborated a bit.

"Well, when he was brought in along with the injuries, we noticed that his heart walls were weakened, suggesting an anterior wall heart attack, and since he has had no signs of heart disease and he had been under emotional stress, I believe what may have occurred was Takotsubo cardiomyopathy also known as broken hearted syndrome. It is when emotional stress becomes so overwhelming that it triggers what is very similar to a heart attack. This could have very well been the reason as to why he skid off the road.This won't be a problem for the surgery, but after the surgery there will be major obstacles. In order to fully recover, blood supply but go back to a homeostatic (normal) state, along with pulse and heart rate. Due to takotsubo cardiomyopathy, the blood flow in his body will not be normal. Recovery will have many risks because the heartbeat can become irregular" The doctor stated. The group looked like they finally understood the gravity of the situation.

"Is there anyway to steady his heart beat?" Andrea asked trying to gain some composure but, she began to cry even more.

"Unfortunately, the only way to recover from Takotsubo cardiomyopathy is time and moving on from whatever caused the emotional stress to begin with, but we do not have much time. The internal bleeding needs to be stopped first, so this surgery is you're only option." The doctor said.

"So…um what are the chances of him being okay?" Andrea managed to choke out.

"This type of procedure is very risky, provided the surgery goes well, there is a chance for a full recovery, but it's not a good chance." The doctor said trying not to scare Andrea, but the situation was dire and he had to tell her the truth as to what Riven's chances of survival were.

"Can we see him before surgery?" Sky interjected seeing that Andrea was falling to pieces.

"Yes, we have to wait for swelling from the initial surgery to go down before we can operate again, so we will begin surgery tomorrow morning." Doctors never liked this part of their job. It was pretty obvious that nobody was taking this well. While the Sky and the rest of the guys tried to stay strong, most of the Winx Club fell apart. "The anesthetic should be wearing off soon, so he will be waking up soon, you may go in to see him."

The doctor walked away leaving the entire group crushed. "Hey, he'll be alright the doctor said that there was a chance for a full recovery," Helia told the group. He couldn't be the strong one for much longer; usually Riven was the one who handled these types of situations the best.

"Helia's right, guys we have to stay positive, especially when we go in and see Riven. He'll be fine," Sky stressed with obvious fear and sadness in his voice. This was also more than he could handle, but seeing as how everyone needed something to hope for someone had to step up. Andrea had enough and she walked off and sat in the same seat she had earlier, this time everyone knew there was nothing they could say to help her deal with this. "When he wakes up we'll go in and see him and you guys need to be strong, I know it's hard but we can't think about what might go wrong," he finished. "And no crying!" he added addressing the girls knowing that at least two of them would start with the water works.

Everyone nodded in agreement and waited for Riven to wake-up from surgery. They had to hope that he would be alright, although they all knew that there was a good chance that they would have to say good-bye to a dear friend.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Riven is hurt and things look grim… to kill or not to kill – that is the question. **

_Musa's aunt's name is Galiena and it is old German meaning noble and aristocratic. I figured it served her since she's a royal bitch. _

_Takotsubo__ cardiomyopathy is a sudden onset of __congestive heart failure__ or chest pain associated with __EKG__ changes suggestive of an __anterior wall__heart attack__. This type of attack looks and feels much like a heart attack and its signs and symptoms are very similar to one. The apex of the heart is unaffected and it keeps its normal function although the rest of the heart is severely weakened. A person who experiances this is under severe emotional distress. Recovering from this requires overcoming the event that caused the onset of tukotsubo cardiomyopathy. - - **haha threw in some science! **_

**I pretty much have the rest of the story line done, so I just need to write it all. Promise I will update as soon as possible, but school is getting really annoying and I have a lot of exams coming up. **

**xoxo**

**-princessm**


	9. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**Chapter 9! - - thanks for all the support guys!

* * *

**

**All Good Things Must Come to an End**

_Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

Riven slowly opened his eyes slowly and looked up. The last thing Riven could remember was leaving the hotel, getting in his car and thinking about her, after that it was all a blur. He looked at himself and saw the many bandages that were all over his body. The last time he remembered being this badly hurt was when he and the rest of the group battled Baltor in his senior year of high school. He wondered why he didn't feel any pain; he then looked over to the side of the bed and realized he was on major painkillers. The doctor then came in and told Riven about the accident and asked him to recall as much as he could, which wasn't much. The doctor then told Riven everything that he had told Andrea and everyone else. The surgery was his only option and Riven had no choice to agree. He knew that the chances that he would live through this were slim, but the weird thing was, he wasn't at all afraid of facing his own mortality. He didn't feel scared, upset, and angry. He didn't feel anything.

The nurse when out into the waiting room and informed the group that Riven was awake She also said that there were only two people were allowed in at one time so everyone paired up and went in two by two. Everyone expected Andrea to be the first one to go in, but she was reluctant to see him so Layla and Nabu went in to see him first. After Layla and Nabu, Techna and Timmy went into see him. Both visits ended rather quickly and someone was crying by the time they had exited the room. When Bloom and Sky went to see him, at first they lectured him on the importance of being careful, especially when driving. But, it wasn't hard to see that both of them were trying to keep brave face and not talk about what was actually going on. Bloom left the room early because she was fearful she would begin to cry.

Sky stood in the room and talked to Riven before saying goodbye. He was the only one so far that had taken into consideration the real possibility that Riven wasn't going to be around after the surgery. He had become more realistic after he had taken the throne in Eraklyon, not that he had become cynical, but more grounded and less idealistic. Riven was happy that someone wasn't living in denial about the whole subject, he knew he was going to die and quite frankly it was annoying to see everyone acting like everything was going to be okay.

Brandon and Stella's visit was a stark contrast from Bloom and Sky's. While Bloom and Sky had managed to keep their composure for most of their visit, Stella began to sob and as for Brandon, it wasn't long before he was crying. Riven took that as 'bye' so he let them leave when it was obvious that neither of them would be able to get out a coherent sentence. He knew they meant well and he had accepted their version of goodbye and waited to see everyone else.

When Helia saw Brandon and Stella walk out of Riven's room, Helia looked over to Andrea, and seeing as how she had made no attempt to get up and see Riven, Helia went in. Flora would have gone with him, but Riven was like a brother to him, she would have to let him fly solo on this one. Helia walked in to Riven's room a bit scared to see him. He looked over to Riven and he was sitting up in his bed. Helia smiled and walked over to his best friend. Riven could tell by the look on Helia's face that he was taking this a lot harder than the others, it made sense he and Helia had been best friends for the past seven years. "Hey bro," Riven opened after about 20 seconds of silence.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" Helia asked. Riven laughed at the question for two reasons everyone had asked him that already and it seemed pretty obvious he didn't feel too great. "I mean considering…" Helia said when he noticed Riven's reaction to the question.

"Fine I guess, but that's probably because of the painkillers," Riven joked. He was never good with emotional situations

"So how is Andrea holding up?" Riven asked seriously. He still hadn't seen her and he was wondering why.

"Same way you would," Helia answered honestly. Andrea was closed up and she didn't want to talk to anyone. Everyone decided that she would come around in her own time, even Flora, the most understanding and caring of the group, couldn't get her to open up.

"Great," Riven remarked sarcastically. He didn't want anyone to be upset by this. He wanted to get this entire episode over with so everyone could just move on. Riven was fully prepared to die and now, when he thought it over, he wasn't at all sad that he was quickly approaching his demise.

"She'll be fine, you both will," Helia said to Riven, even though it was really meant to try to convince himself that his best friend would be okay.

"Come on, don't do that," Riven said with a bit of anger.

"Do what?" Helia asked defensively.

"Act like everything is going to be all good and happy." Riven began frustrated as he poked fun of Helia's annoying way of being an optimist all the time. "We both know what's going to happen, don't act like it won't. Stop trying to make me believe that I'm going to be okay. Everyone knows that's not true!" Riven spat out. He didn't everyone pretending that nothing bad would happen, he just wanted it to be over.

"Sorry," Helia said curtly. He didn't want to say goodbye to his best friend, but he had to.

"Look, I've accepted it okay? I'm fine, I just want it to be over," Riven said truthfully. Riven was actually kind of happy to be in the situation. He was never the optimist, but every cloud did have it's silver lining. Sure he was going to die, but that meant he would never have to see Musa and Daniel together. He wouldn't have to hear about them getting married, having kids and living the life he had always wanted. He could finally be in a place void of pain, he would no longer think about never being with her. He wouldn't have to face being alone for the rest of his life. He looked over to Helia who was taking this worse than anyone that had come to see him, but he didn't show it. He had learned a few things from Riven over the past couple of years; acting okay when you weren't was one of them. "It's been a good run," He finished.

"Yeah, it would have been better if you weren't so damn annoying in high school," Helia said taking Riven's hint to say bye and get it over with.

"Yeah, cause the whole 'let's hold hands and save the rainforest' wasn't," Riven shot back sarcastically.

"At least I had a good attitude," Helia said back with a small chuckle. That disappeared when the gravity of the situation weighed back down on him.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Riven asked Helia seriously.

"Yeah, what is it?" Helia asked.

"Look after my sister, she's young and I don't want her to get hurt," Riven said seriously, his voice becoming glum.

"Definitely," Helia said with tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"If you start crying…" Riven threatened.

"I'm fine," Helia said looking back up, mimicking Riven in the way that he said it.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Riven said sadly as he looked down and try to keep his composure.

"I guess so," Helia said reluctantly. Helia went over to Riven and gave him a hug. Helia knew that doing this under any other circumstance would be suicide, but he figured this would be the one time where a hug wouldn't get him yelled at.

"Hey, don't let my godson become wimp," Riven said as Helia began to walk out of the room. "Or so help me god, I'll haunt you."

"Gotcha," Helia said with half a smile trying not to lose it, as he looked at Riven for the last time and walked out of the room.

Helia walked out of the room and took a seat and stared at the floor. Flora walked over to him and put her hand on his back. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She knew that there wasn't much she could say right now. Her husband would deal with this in his own way, just like everyone else. But, Flora had her mind set on being positive, she had heard what the doctor had said and instead of focusing on the negatives, she would focus on the fact that Riven had a chance at recovering. She looked up and saw Andrea get up and walk towards Riven's room. Andrea stopped at the door and began to walk towards Flora.

Flora stood up and walked towards Andrea to ask why she hadn't seen Riven yet, but before she could, Andrea spoke up for the first time in hours. "I can't go in there alone; can you come in with me?" Andrea asked. Flora could see the pain in her face.

"Of course," She said as she and Andrea went into the room together. Flora also had yet to see Riven and she was going to see him next, but she was happy that Andrea had finally come around.

The two walked into the room and saw Riven in his bed; he was obviously affected by his talk with Helia and the others. He looked up and smiled when he saw his sister and Flora. Flora and Andrea looked over to Riven and saw how badly he was injured. The only reason he could sit up was because of all the painkillers that he was given.

"Hey," he smiled as he looked at the two. Andrea went over to her big brother and gave him a big hug. She didn't want to cry when she saw him, but Riven was all she had and she couldn't help it.

"Are you okay?" Andrea said between sobs.

"Come on, don't cry," Riven said trying to be strong for his little sister.

"Are you okay?" Andrea said still crying, she then stared at the floor.

"Hey, look at me," Riven ordered to his sister.

Andrea looked up and saw Riven with a serious face. "Flora can we have a minute?" Riven asked. Flora nodded and went over to Riven and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead, she was very motherly like that.

"Okay," Flora said as she looked at Riven and smiled.

"Take care of Helia, okay?" Riven said sadly. "And the little guy," he said in reference to Flora and Helia's baby.

"Okay, I will and I will see you after surgery," she said as she smiled at him as she began to tear up as well. Flora was a big believer in karma. Riven was a good person and there was no way that he could go like this, he didn't deserve it. Riven didn't bother arguing with Flora, he knew she was too optimistic and motherly to ever give up hope. He simply smiled and said goodbye to her. The then turned his attention back to his sister.

"You're gonna be just fine, don't worry," Riven said trying to comfort his little sister.

"No! You have to be okay," Andrea said as she began crying again. Riven hated to see his little sister cry. Growing up if anyone ever picked on her or teased her, he would beat them up. And any guy that dared to break her heart would have many broken bones. Riven had always been her protector, ever since their parents had died. He hated that he couldn't keep her safe anymore.

"Come on Drea, don't do this. You are gonna be fine. You never needed me," Riven said as his voice broke with emotion.

Riven's attempt to try to make her feel better didn't help, but she did mange to gain some composure. She knew how much her brother hated to cry and how much more he hated to see her cry so she held it together for him.

"Look, you are gonna inherit the company –" Riven began as he also regained his composure after he had stumbled a bit initially. He had his will written out and Andrea would get everything, his entire empire would be hers and he needed to prepare her for it. He did however, leave everyone one of his friends something…well a lot of some things. Even Musa.

"I really don't want to talk about this, Riven; please can we talk about something else?" Andrea pleaded. She didn't want to think of a time where her brother wasn't there.

"Drea, please just listen to me." Riven said. It wouldn't be long until he went into surgery and he knew that there was a very good chance he would never see his sister again. "The company is going to be yours, but you don't have to keep it. If you don't want to take on the company, don't. Sell it if you don't want to deal with it. Don't let anything get in the way of your happiness," Riven finished. He knew from personal experience that if you find something (or in his case, someone) that makes you happy, you should hold on to it.

Andrea nodded as her eyes began to well again. "Okay, but you can tell me this later, after surgery," she said hopefully.

"No, I can't." Riven stopped her before she could go on, he didn't want to get her hopes up to let them fall when he didn't make it.

Just then a nurse came in. "Mr. Wakefield, we need to prep you for surgery now," the nurse said. Andrea nodded and gave her brother another hug.

"Bye sis," he said sadly as he hugged her back.

"Bye Riven," Andrea said as she stood up straight and walked out of the room.

Once out of the room Andrea got about five step before she nearly collapsed. Her legs gave out a bit, but luckily for her Brandon was walking back from the cafeteria and managed to catch her, but he did drop his coffee on his attempt to help her. Once in a chair and after the girls shoved food and water down her throat, Andrea looked a little better.

* * *

Musa stepped off her jet in a hurry and got into the limo that was waiting for her when she landed. She had called ahead to make sure that there was a limo ready to take her to the hospital where Riven was. When Musa was on the plane she turned on the TV and what had happened to Riven was on every single news channel so she was caught up by the time she landed in Marigold. But, Musa still didn't know what was going on with him in the hospital, she didn't know how serious his injuries were or if he was going to be okay. Musa had to hope that he would be alright, she needed Riven more than anything or anyone.

Musa arrived at the hospital only to be mobbed by a myriad of questions by overly avid photographers and paparazzi. She made her way to the hospital doors and rushed up to the intensive care unit. When Musa opened the elevator doors and ran over to the cluster of girls that were sitting outside of what she guessed was Riven's room. The girls first looked at her with surprise and then met Musa on her way over to them.

"Is he okay? What's going on?" Musa said worriedly. When she saw the looks on their faces, her hope began to fade and tears began to stain her cheeks. "Guys…is he okay," she cried again weakly.

"He just went into surgery, uhh Musa he – " Stella began trying not so sound too negative. Everyone was surprised to see that Musa had come to see Riven, but nobody noticed that she didn't have Daniel's ring on her finger. Andrea noticed that Musa was standing there in the ICU and she began to fume with anger. How dare she? It was her fault! Before Stella could continue she heard an angry scream from the other side of the room.

"No! You can't be upset, you don't deserve to even be here, you BITCH!" Andrea yelled from across the room as she walked "What do you think he was thinking about when this happened!" Andrea screamed. She walked up to her quickly and stood right in front of her face. The guys stood around her as buffers just in case she decided to try to hit Musa. Before Musa could say anything Andrea finished. "YOU! You are the reason my big brother is in there dieing! And now you have the nerve of coming here and acting like you care, well it looks like its too late. Why don't you go back to you're fiancé and ruin someone else's life!" Andrea said with absolute anger as she stormed off leaving Musa in tears.

The girls stood in shock, they all knew that Riven loved Musa, but what happened between the two they weren't sure. It was obviously something or Andrea would not have had that sudden outburst. Sky went off to calm Andrea and Brandon decided to talk to Musa since she Andrea had just told her off. The rest of the group sat back down and waited for the coming events to unravel, since it looked like that had absolutely no control of the situation. They had all done what they could, knowing that is wasn't enough.

* * *

**Don't worry…more fun to come! **

**xoxo**

**-princessm1090**


	10. I Never Stopped Loving You

**So…Andrea just told off Musa (personally I don't blame her). What happens next???**

**Chapter 10! **

**Song – Wherever You Will Go by The Calling

* * *

**

**I Never Stopped Loving You**

_If I could, then I would _

_ill go wherever you will go _

_Weather up high or down low _

_ill go wherever you will go_

"Musa she is really upset, don't take it personally. She's Riven's sister, she was bound to lash out at someone," Brandon said trying to comfort Musa. He looked over to the other side of the room to see Sky attempting and failing to calm Andrea down. She then sat in a chair and faced the windows once again. It late into night and the sun would be rising on a new day in an hour or so. Sky gave her a pat on the back and hug and walked away, there wasn't much he could do. He figured she would fall asleep any minute considering she had to be mentally wiped out. Sky then walked over to his fiancé that was sitting with his friends in the middle of the room. 

"So that didn't go too w–" Sky began before he got 'shhhed' by Stella.

"We're trying to hear Brandon and Musa's conversation," Stella said quietly. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Tell me if you hear anything good," Sky said as he kissed Bloom on the head and walked over to sit with the guys.

"Brandon is he going to be okay?" Musa asked. Nobody really answered her question and the only thing that was in her mind was Andrea's voice saying that Riven was dieing. She was hoping Andrea said that out of anger, Riven couldn't be dieing, he couldn't leave her – not again. "Please tell me the truth," Musa begged.

"He is in surgery right now. The doctors say that there is a chance he will recovery… but there isn't a good chance," Brandon began as he saw Musa face change from sad to absolutely crushed. "We said goodbye to him before you got here," he finished.

Musa began to cry and Brandon gave her a hug hoping to comfort her in some way. Brandon then looked over to the girls and gave them a look that was pleading for help. Stella and the rest of the girls got the message and walked over to their crying friend. On her way over, Flora looked over to Andrea who looked as if she had finally fallen asleep. Flora didn't want to leave her alone, but since she was asleep, she figured it wouldn't matter.

The girls walked over to Musa and Brandon handed her off to her best friends. Stella hugged Musa and the girls made a circle around her and tried to comfort her, even though all of them knew it wouldn't help much. They all had questions to ask her, but it looked like they would have to wait until she gained some composure. She cried for about 5 more minutes before she looked up at the girls and decided to tell them all of her news.

Musa looked up and saw that all of her friends were surrounding her and smiled. She was happy to be with her friends and out of Daniel's life for good. She was beginning to realize just how much she had missed out on.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Flora asked Musa.

"I ended things with Daniel," Musa said trying to make herself a little happier. When she flashed back to when she punched him, Musa couldn't help but smile. She looked at all of her friends and their faces were priceless. It was a mixture of surprise and happiness. While the other girls smiled, Stella squealed like a child in a candy store.

"Thank god!" Stella then yelled out as she threw her arms around Musa and gave her a huge hug. Musa laughed a little, she had a feeling that the girls were not the biggest fans of Daniel.

"Yeah Musa, you could do so much better," Bloom stated subtly referring to Riven and how he and Musa were perfect for each other.

Musa then went on to tell the girls the whole story about how she had ended things with Daniel and what happened with her aunt. She also told them that her aunt Galiena was responsible for her breakup with Riven. The girls were shocked, but it did finally shed some light on the situation. Everyone had wondered why Riven broke up with Musa all those years ago, but they knew better than to broach the subject to Riven. Musa told them everything, in detail, and she felt really happy finally being able to share her feelings with the girls. However, Musa did leave out the some of the details as to why she had come to see Riven. She told the girls about how much she does care for Riven, but she did not want to tell them about her and Riven's night together in Magix.

After that, everyone decided they needed some rest and the girls filled in the guys about Musa dumping Daniel. They would have congratulated her, but she was passed out in a corner, which made sense because it had to have been a very emotional day for her as well. Eventually, they all fell asleep wherever there was a chair in the ICU and they waited for Riven to come out of surgery.

* * *

**Early the Next Morning - - **

A doctor walked out of the operating room after about 4 and a half hours of surgery, the entire team of surgeons had successfully stopped all the internal bleeding, but Riven's ability to recovery from such a drastic surgery was to be seen. The doctor went straight to a sleeping Andrea and tapped her on the shoulder. Andrea opened her tired eyes and when she realized it was the doctor, she quickly got up.

"How is he?" Andrea inquired.

"The surgery went over perfectly, but as you know, that was never really our initial concern," the doctor said. The news that his surgery went over well was good, but he didn't want to lead Andrea on to believe that this meant Riven would be able to pull through; the chances of this were still slim to none.

"Yeah I know, but there's still a chance that he'll be okay, right?" Andrea asked hopefully. She couldn't imagine being completely alone in the universe, Riven raised her and protected her since she could remember. She was only three when her parents passed away.

"Like I told you before Miss Wakefield, the chances of a recovery are not good. Because the right atrium of the heart is so weak, it does not look favorable. But, it is still too early to tell what may happen," the doctor told Andrea.

"Okay, can I see him?" Andrea asked.

"He is not awake, but that is very normal this early after surgery. You may see him if you would like," The doctor said. "Do you want me to wake your friends while you are in there?" he asked as Andrea walked into Riven's room.

"Yeah, thanks," Andrea said as she opened the door and went into Riven's room.

Andrea went into Riven's room and sat next to bed. She hated seeing her brother like this, she was used to the serious, 'I don't take crap from anyone' Riven, but seeing him so close to death was too much to take. "Okay, I'm gonna make this quick because you need to rest and get better," Andrea began as her eyes began to water. "I know that you're the older one and I'm not supposed to give you orders, but you have to listen to me. We already lost mom and dad, I can't lose you. You have to get better, that's an order." She said with tears now streaming down her cheeks, a feat that she was now very used to.

Andrea walked out of the room and saw that everyone was awake, sitting in front of the door waiting for her to come out. When she walked out everyone stood up and waited for any news on their friend. She was crying and she looked at everyone then looked at Musa with spite then said something. "We can all see him one at a time," She began, she then walked up to Musa and continued. "By 'we' I meant the people who actually care for him," she said and then walked back to the seat that she had occupied since she had gotten to the hospital. Everyone looked to Musa, not quite sure what to say, it was obvious that what Andrea had said hurt Musa. She looked at everyone sadly and then she looked down to the ground and turned around. Musa walked over to the opposite side of the room and Sky went in to see Riven.

Helia had enough of Andrea's childishness, she needed someone to yell at her and since Riven was indisposed at the moment, he would take over for him. Helia walked over to Andrea trying to get the courage to be strict and disciplinary, he was going to be a father in a few months so he would have to get used being assertive. "Andrea," Helia said as sternly as he could. Andrea looked up at Helia and was a little surprise that he was the one that sounded so serious.

"What?" Andrea asked as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I know this can't be easy for you, but they way you've been treating Musa is unacceptable," Helia said both sympathetically and seriously. Andrea simply looked at him and walked toward the cafeteria, she hadn't eaten anything in awhile and she was starving.

"Andrea!" Helia said strictly as he followed her.

"What! It is her fault. She's the one who hurt him and she's the one who broke his heart," Andrea said loudly and even though they were down the hall, it was pretty certain that the others, including Musa, could hear her. Andrea then continued her way down the hallway.

"Look, we all know that Riven loves her. But, that gives you no right to treat her that way; she did nothing to cause the accident. If anything it was us that – ," Helia trailed off. He had felt really guilty about the whole accident, the talk that he and Andrea had with Riven could not have been easy for Riven.

Andrea began crying again and she sank to the ground. She was sitting against the wall crying, she knew it wasn't Musa's fault, but it helped to blame someone and have some other feeling besides sadness, even if it was anger towards someone else. Helia put his hand on her shoulder and bent down to talk to her. "Hey, it's nobody's fault okay?" Helia began as he lifted her face so she would be looking at him. "We need to hope that he'll be alright, crying about this isn't helping anyone." Andrea looked up at Helia and smiled, he was starting to sound like Riven. "Come on kiddo, you need to apologize." He said as he as he helped her up.

"Can we eat first? I need someone to talk to," Andrea said. Helia nodded and went to eat with her, Riven was close to death and Helia had to step up and do what he had promised to his best friend.

* * *

Musa sat looking at the door to the room Riven was in. She wasn't sure if she should go to see him, this was all her fault. Andrea was right. She watched as her friends went into see the man she loved and she was way too scared of Andrea pulling her hair out. Plus, she thought that maybe she shouldn't go in. She loved Riven, but if all of this happened because of her, then there was no way that he wasn't angry with her. Maybe he didn't want to see her, it would make sense. 

"You should go see him," Musa looked up and saw Andrea standing there with a half smile. She still looked a bit menacing, but her face had softened. "He's still unconscious, but doctors say that's normal this early after surgery." Musa looked up at her a little surprised and a bit scared of another rant. Musa was ready to say something, but Andrea cut her off…again. "Look, I'm sorry. I just really needed someone to yell at and you were there. I didn't mean it, I don't blame you." Andrea finished. Musa still sat there and looked at Andrea. She wanted to go see Riven, but what Andrea had said really sunk in.

"Thanks, but I think you were right. It is my fault," Musa said.

"Go see him, he needs you," Andrea said and she then walked away from Musa and took a seat.

Musa walked to the door to Riven's room and went inside before Andrea could say anything further. Musa opened the door to the white hospital room and walked in. She took a few steps and saw Riven on the bed. His eyes were closed and he had bandages everywhere. Musa sat on a chair by his bedside and took stroked his hand. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead and sat back in her seat.

"Hey, you" Musa said sadly as she looked at Riven still holding onto his hand. "I um, I'm sorry," she said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "But, you have to know Riven, it's always been you. I love you more than anything, anyone." She would have gone on, but she could barely get a word out she was crying too much at this point. She wished desperately for Riven to wake up and tell her that he was going to be fine.

Riven felt someone's hand on his and he slowly opened his eyes to see Musa sitting at his bedside crying. He wasn't sure if this was a dream or not. He frequently dreamt about the princess, which was one of the reasons he had tried not to sleep as much before. After a second or two he realized where he was, after taking a look around the room, and the last thing he remembered was going into surgery. He looked back at Musa and gave half a smile. He was happy to see her, but he really didn't want to deal with seeing her again. He was still so angry with her about everything, and he all he could think about was how she was with Daniel.

"Musa…" he said quietly, still not sure if this was real or not. Musa looked up and for a second and didn't realize what was going on, when she saw Riven looking at her she began crying again, except this time they were tears of joy.

"Hi," was all Musa managed to say. Tears were still falling from her eyes, but she had never been happier to hear her name. Riven smiled back at her, he loved her so much.

There was silence in the room for about a minute before Musa decided to break the ice. She was surprised Riven hadn't asked her to leave, she felt as though she deserved to be yelled at. She felt so horrible about everything. "So, how are you," she said in a sweet tone as she ran her hand down the side of his face.

"Awesome," Riven said sarcastically.

Musa smiled alittle. She was glad that Riven was awake and talking to her. She knew she couldn't live without him and she had to believe that he would be alright. "Riven, you have to be okay," she said softly.

"I don't really think it's up to me," Riven said helplessly. What could he do to change the fact that he was dieing, he couldn't change the fact that he was heartbroken and in love with her. He looked at her face that was crestfallen; Musa was used to the strong Riven that never let anything hold him back.

"Don't say that," Musa said a bit sternly. "Riven you can't believe that, come on you're…you," Musa said. Riven simply looked away. If he was so great, why didn't she want to be with him? No matter what Musa said to him, it didn't change that she had chosen someone else. He didn't want to see Musa and Daniel together, he wouldn't be able to bear it, and it would kill him. So, in a weird way, he was beating her to the punch.

"Riven I'm sorry about everything, I – " Musa needed to apologize and she had totally forgotten to tell him about how she ended things with Daniel, but before she could Riven interrupted.

"Look Musa it's okay," Riven said. He really didn't want to hear that Musa was sorry that she couldn't return the feelings he had for her and he really didn't want to hear the 'lets be friends' line. He could never be her friend, it would be too hard. "You can't help who you fall in love with." He finished, he knew this fact all to well.

"No, Riven I'm not –" Musa wanted to say something to refute what Riven was thinking, but he spoke up again and interrupted her.

"Just be happy, okay?" Riven felt as if he was going to pass out. He had difficulty breathing and he was dizzy. He honestly thought he was going to die. He looked at Musa and held her hand a little tighter. He wanted to tell her something in case he never had the chance to again, which was a very good possibility. "I never stopped loving you," Riven's breathing slowed and his eyes began to close.

"Riven, Riven!" Musa said a bit frantically as she gently stroked his arm. When he didn't wake up tears fell from her eyes. "I love you, please don't leave me," Musa said as she kissed Riven's hand. She sat in the spot unmoving, hoping, praying that he would come back to her.

* * *

**Oh no! Musa never got to tell Riven about how she and Daniel are no longer together, and Riven might just be dead! Haha I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens. **

**xoxo**

**-princessm**


	11. We Belong Together

**Thanks to all the reviews and all the people who read the story. This is it! The last two chapters! I had a lot of fun writing the story and I hope you had a good time reading it. **

**Musa is at the hospital and Riven is slipping in and out of consciousness. Homestretch! – thanks to everyone who stuck around and read the story! **

**Chapter 11!

* * *

**

**We Belong Tog****ether **

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side_

_Right here, 'cause baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_'Cause we belong together_

**The Next Day**

Musa sat vigilantly at Riven's bedside…again. She had told everyone that Riven woke up briefly, but then fell back to unconsciousness. Everyone, even the doctor, was a bit surprised that he had woken up so early after surgery, but the girls had an idea why. Everyone sat outside waiting for something to happen. Helia had taken Flora home and ordered that Andrea go with her so that she could also get some rest. When he tried to make Musa leave Riven's side, he was horribly unsuccessful. When Helia, Andrea and Flora went home everyone else sat outside Riven's room and let Musa have some time with him. After all, Musa had the least amount of time with him over the past five years and it was pretty obvious that the two were in love with each other.

Musa looked at Riven and held his hand and stroked it gently. She had been sitting in the same spot for hours now, hoping he would open his eyes. She had even fallen asleep at his bedside the night before. "Come on Riven…wake up," Musa begged. She had missed him so much over the past five years and the night they spent together made it so clear to her that they needed to be together. When Musa closed her eyes she could see herself and Riven together. They had missed out on five years of being with each other and Musa wasn't going to let him go, she couldn't. She continued to hold on to his hand hoping he would wake up. She looked out the window and her mind began to wander to imagining them together.

Riven had felt someone's hand on his and he began to wakeup. When he opened his eyes he saw Musa at his bedside again. It felt like déjà vu since he recalled this perfectly. Maybe it was a dream when he thought he saw her last. Again, he felt pain in his chest when he saw her, but there was also an unbelievable amount of love he had for her. "Musa?" he inquired, this time he was a lot more composed then before.

Musa looked over to him and smiled. She gave a sigh of relief and stood up and sat at the side of his bed. "Hey, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Musa asked kind of quickly. She did not want him to slip back under again, it would be too much to take, she wanted Riven waking up to mean that he was recovering and that he would be alright.

"Musa…why you here?" Riven asked suspiciously. He still hadn't noticed her bare hand. _There is no way Daniel would be okay with Musa seeing me. And why is she even her, she made it pretty clear that she wanted Daniel and not me. _Riven thought to himself. He honestly didn't know how he felt about seeing her. He always loved seeing her, hearing her voice, taking in her scent. But then of course, he still resented her so much. He loved her more than life itself, and she turned away from his feelings. Sure it wasn't her fault, but still seeing her and knowing that she would never be his was just not fair. She was undoing every effort Riven made to try to live without her.

"Riven, you were in an accident," Musa said not quite sure as to how to answer the question. _Maybe he doesn't remember waking up yesterday or coming to the hospital._ She thought.

"I know why I'm here, but again why are you here?" Riven asked again, trying to keep an emotionless tone. She noticed the way he was looking at her; it was a mixture of longing and anger.

Musa finally understood the question. Riven was still under the impression that she and Daniel were still together, a thought that made Musa cringe. "I'm here because I love you," Musa said sincerely as she smile and stroked the side of Riven's face.

Riven pushed Musa's hand away from him and looked at her. What did she mean by that? She was marrying someone else meaning the way she loved him was not the same way that he loved her. Riven wondered why she was doing this to him, it was bad enough that he was going to be without her for the rest of his life, but her being there served as a constant reminder of what he would never have. "What?" he asked confused.

Musa decided to start from the beginning. "After we were _together_ in Magix, I couldn't stop thinking about you," she began. "I tried to convince myself that I was doing what I wanted, but what I wanted and what I want, is you. I broke off my engagement to Daniel; I honestly don't know why I was with him. It has always been you Riven. I love you so much, I'm sorry about everything." Musa finished as she looked at a very surprised Riven. Musa waited for him to answer, but he was completely speechless.

"But you, you left saying you didn't –" Riven began as he tried to put a sentence together. He recalled the time when he and Musa were in his hotel room and she left him saying that she didn't love him. The pain it brought back by just thinking about it became unbearable.

"Riven, I was scared. I didn't know what to do and I thought that if I ran from you, I wouldn't love you. But, there is no way I can hide it and I don't want to," Musa said. She expected Riven to be upset with her, but it still hurt that she didn't really believe her.

Riven looked at Musa and didn't know what to say. He was still pretty confused; he honestly never expected his feelings to be returned. Above all he was overcome with happiness, which became apparent to Musa when he began to smile at her. He loved her and she loved him, he knew when he looked at her that she was telling him the truth, she was in love and it was with him. He never thought he could ever feel anything but sadness, but now all he could think about was kissing her. He brought his hand to her face and lightly stroked her cheek. He ran his fingers through his hair and finally spoke up. "I love you too," he said. Riven the pulled her down toward him and brought her lips towards his. They were finally happy, and they were finally together. Musa pulled away and looked him in the eye. She smiled as tears fell from her eyes, she was happy to tears.

"Don't cry," Riven said with a smile, he couldn't stop smiling being with her made him absolutely content.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was going to lose you," She said as she let Riven wipe the tears of joy from her eyes.

"Hey, let you go once, I am not making the same mistake again," he said as he pulled her into another kiss. The two sat there together kissing. They let their entire worlds melt away because they could finally be together. Musa had Riven and Riven had Musa. They were together now and there was nothing that was going to pull them apart this time. Riven wouldn't allow it.

The couple sat in the room kissing when Stella walked in and witnessed the two and saw them kissing each other intently. She was shocked to see Riven awake, and he was obviously feeling a bit better. She smiled and put her hand on her heart. She would have squealed with joy, but she didn't want to interrupt their moment.. She looked at them, she immediately thought about telling the others. After a second she walked outside and called everyone and told them that Riven was awake.

* * *

"So Riven's up and he seems to be doing pretty well." Stella began with a big smile.

Techna noticed Stella's exuberant disposition and gave her a questioning look. "Really? Did you talk to him," she said as she and the rest of the group walked over to his room.

"No… but he and Musa are making out like a couple of teenagers," Stella said. That made everyone stop their quick strides to the door. They all turned to Stella and smiled. The girls all began again toward the door when Sky blocked their way.

"Well, than we should leave them alone," Sky said as he stood in the way of the girls so that they couldn't interrupt the couple.

"I don't think so!" Bloom said as she and the girls pushed him aside. "We have waited too long for this," The girls all entered the room and the guys followed. They all stood in the doorway and they all smiled when they saw the two. It was like the whole group would finally be back together. The girls couldn't help but giggle and their quiet squeals didn't go unnoticed by the kissing couple.

Musa pulled away then smiled as Riven rested his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "They're standing at the door?" Musa asked.

"Yup," Riven said as he quickly looked up and then back at Musa. Musa turned around and blushed when she looked up at everyone.

"Hey guys," Musa said.

"Hey you two, what have you been up to?" Layla asked as if she didn't already know. The two looked at each other and then back at the group and didn't say anything.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Timmy asked

Riven smiled and took a lot of pleasure in saying the next comment. "We're back together," He said as he put his hand on Musa's waist. Musa nodded and smiled. The girls cheered in happiness and then decided to leave the two alone for a bit.

"Well Riven, we'll check in later," Stella said as she ushered everyone out of the room. Riven who was now sitting up in bed pulled Musa towards him and began to kiss her again.

* * *

The group went outside and let the two have some privacy. "Hey, look Riven's doctor," Bloom said as she looked as Riven's doctor approached the group.

"Have you visited Mr. Wakefield, his charts show that he should be awake," the doctor said holding a printed read out from an EKG machine.

"Yeah he woke up!" Bloom said cheerfully.

"That's incredible, his cardiac readouts show that his cardiomyopathy just disappeared!" he said astonished.

"That's a good thing, right?" Nabu said hopefully.

"It's a wonderful thing, the cardiomyopathy was the main inhibitor to his recovery. His chances for recovery are much greater now. A full recovery is almost certain," he said happily.

"That's great!" Brandon said as the rest of the group clamored with happiness.

"It's amazing, I have no idea what could have brought on this unexpected recovery, but this is certainly fortunate," the doctor said as he looked again at his charts trying to find a medical reason as to why Riven's cardiomyopathy healed.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," Techna said as the doctor walked away.

* * *

Riven and Musa continued to kiss in his room until she pulled back and looked at him. "I really missed doing that," Riven said when they parted. Musa smiled and then kissed him on the forehead.

"That's enough excitement for today, you should get some rest." Musa said as she began to walk out of the room. Riven grabbed hold of her hand and she turned around wondering what was wrong.

"Don't leave, stay here," he said as he gave one of his rare, but gorgeous smiles. It made Musa melt, but she wanted to call Andrea and tell her to come see Riven.

"I need to call your sister to tell her to come here and see you," Musa said.

"I'll call her," Riven offered so that Musa would stay in the room.

"You need to get some rest, I'll call her from here," Musa said trying to compromise with Riven.

"That works," Riven said as he grabbed her arm and made her sit on the side of his bed.

"You're so stubborn," Musa said as she traced the side of his face with her finger.

"Yeah, but you love it," Riven said a bit vainly. He then pulled her into another kiss.

Musa pulled away and giggled. "I do," Musa admitted. "That's why we belong together," she said as she dialed Andrea's number. Riven looked at her and smiled, things were finally the way he had always wanted them to be.

* * *

**YAY!!! Musa and Riven are back together and his Tukasubo Cardiomyopathy is gone as well. - - Continue to the Epilogue!**

**xoxo**

**-princessm **


	12. Epilogue

**lalalalalalala……**

**The last chapter people!

* * *

**

**Epilogue **

_You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown__ me,  
never find a love like this_

**5 years later…**

It was early morning when a dark blue haired four year old boy opened his violet eyes and woke from his bed suddenly. He then ran out of his room and went to the large window that was at the end of the hallway. He then put both hands on the window and he watched intently as a jet began to descend to the ground onto the runway that was several hundred feet away from the gardens that surrounded the palatial mansion the boy was in. He then grinned from ear to ear and scurried over to his parents' room.

He swung the ornately decorated doors open and ran to the bed where a dark haired fairy laid peacefully under the mahogany sheets sleeping soundly. The boy made several attempts to jump onto the bed, but considering his lack of height he gave up after the fifth attempt and ran to the other side of the bed to wake his mother. "MOMMY!! Wake up, wake up, wake up," he said as he reached up and lightly tapped his mothers face. Musa opened her eyes and smiled when she looked at her very eager son.

"What is it, sweetie?" Musa said sleepily as she sat up in bed. She then picked up her son and set him on her lap and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Mom, come on!" he said as he wiggled away from his mother and jumped onto the floor. He then grabbed Musa's hand and dragged her out of bed. "Mommy! He's home!" He said making no attempt to loosen his grip in his mother's hand and he pulled with a little more force this time.

Musa got out of bed and put on her robe. She then picked up her son and gave him another kiss on the forehead.

"Sweetie, your dad doesn't get home till tomorrow," Musa explained to her son expecting to see the boy crestfallen. Instead, he jumped out of her arms and landed on the floor. He then grabbed her hand again and pulled her with more strength in the direction of the door. Musa had given up; it was obvious her son was not going to listen to her so she let him pull her out of her room. But, on her way out Musa grabbed the baby monitor that was on her nightstand and she followed her son as he hurried down the steps.

When he reached the bottom of the steps he ran in the direction of the door. Musa walked close behind and smiled as she saw how happy her son was. When he got there, the door opened.

"DAD!" said Prince Christopher Wakefield as he ran towards his father.

"Hey kiddo!" Riven said and then picked up his and looked down the hall to see Musa walking towards him smiling. "You're up early."

"I missed you, Dad," said Christopher as he hugged his father.

"I missed you too Chris," Riven then put him down and squatted on the floor so he could be at the same level of his son. He then handed his son gift that he had to put down when Christopher jumped up into his arms.

"A present!" said Chris happily. He then took the gift and ran back to his room to unwrap it. Musa and Riven watched as their son scurried away quickly and they both smiled.

"Where's my present?" Musa said as she walked over to Riven. It was still early morning so she was wearing only her very small night gown covered by only a thin robe. Riven hadn't been home in a week and he definitely missed Musa.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll give it to you," Riven said with a seductive smirk as he put both arms around Musa's waist and looked down into her eyes and smiled. Musa looked at him and smiled with complete happiness. He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss and moved his hand up her back until he was cupping her flawless face. Musa threw her hands around Riven's neck and then Riven moved his hands back to her waist and began to untie her robe and slip his hands underneath and pulled her even closer. Musa and Riven began to maneuver to their bedroom when Musa heard crying coming from the baby monitor that she was holding. Musa pulled away and looked at him.

"Looks like our daughters are awake," Musa said referring to Sophia, Melody and Isabella, their daughters were triplets and they were 8 months old. She pulled away from Riven, much to his discontent. "And Christopher needs to take a bath, and you need to play with him, he had missed you all week." Musa said. "Also, I was going to call you today and tell you to fly straight to Flora and Helia's but since you're here, we can all go later together." Musa said with a smile. "Also, Andrea and her fiancé Mitch are going to be there so please be nice to him,"

"I thought we were going in a couple days, and I am never going to like Mitch" Riven said as he tried to pull Musa back into another kiss, he only had one thing on his mind.

"Riven," Musa said as she giggled a bit. She had missed Riven too, but with four kids, she was also very busy. "Later,"

"Now," he insisted as he picked her up and brought her to their bedroom doors.

"I'll take care of our daughters, it sounds like it's just Mel and they usually sleep through most of the morning anyway. Then, I'll have Allison (the nanny) look after Chris till later and then I will hang out with him later, then we can leave for Helia's after dinner." Riven said rather quickly. "But for now, I want to spend some time with my wife, stay put I'll be back." He finished with a smirk.

* * *

**Later that Night – Flora and Helia's house **

The Wakefield's were the last ones to arrive at Flora's house; all of their friends had arrived hours ago. They were taken to the large room where everyone was by the maid. Musa was holding a baby carrier with Sophia in it and Riven held two with Isabella and Melody. Christopher ran in between the two and ran to Flora.

"Aunt Flora!" he said as Flora gave him a huge. Everyone stood and went to greet the family. Musa put her daughters down next Layla and Nabu's daughter, Aurora and Stella's daughter Luna. Musa and the girls then sat around the babies and fawned over them. The triplets giggled when picked up and carried around. Christopher played with Alex (Techna's son) and Jeremy (Bloom's son). Riven took a seat next to they guys and talked to them. He then looked around the room and saw his Musa playing with their daughters and he looked over to Christopher who was playing with the other kids. He smiled and had a content sigh when he looked at his family.

At 22 he became the richest and most powerful man in the universe; at 24 he finally married the love of his life. And now at 28, Riven had the family he had always wanted and he knew he was finally living the good life.

**THE END

* * *

**

**I made this chapter have a lot of Musa/Riven cute stuff for all of you, it's what you deserve after all the craziness I put you through with the story, but you know you loved it! (I'm a little sad it's over!)**

**I wasn't going to give them triplets, but I figure since Riven was an orphan, he would want a big family. Also, I love the names Sophia and Isabella, but Melody has to be the name of one of Musa and Riven's daughters so I gave them three! And they needed to have a son, hence Christopher. **

**I really hoped you liked this story, I had a great time writing it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and all those who read the story, I loved the support, you guys validate me! (tear) So thanks!**

**I am really proud of this one and I promise "Paradise Lost" will be updated soon. (Give me till the end of January, I did just finish this one.)**

**Acknowledgements:**

**Quoted Songs in the introduction of each chapter - - **

"The Good Life" by Kanye West

"My Boo" by Usher and Alicia Keys

"Collide" by Howie Day

"LOVE" by Nate King Cole

"Incomplete" by Backstreet Boys

"With You" by Chris Brown

"Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down

"All or Nothing" by O-town

"All Good Things Must Come to an End" by Nelly Furtado

"Wherever You will Go" by The Calling

"We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey

"Love Like This" by Natasha Bedingfield

…**AND THAT'S IT FOR ****THE GOOD LIFE!**


End file.
